ILLUSIONS
by TheSilentPartner
Summary: Gibbs is plagued by M.Allison Hart, high powered attorney who keeps inserting herself into his investigations. Gibbs isn't fooled and knows somehow, Colonel Merton Bell is behind her actions. He decides to bring in some outside help to flush out Ms. Hart and her plan... but as things progress, who will end up getting hurt? Gibbs or Holly Snow, the DC Madam and his secret agent.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Two brothers, one a marine and the younger one a civilian. A car explosion during a Metro DC police chase and everyone assumed the older sibling was killed in the explosion. What they didn't expect was to discover evidence that linked the supposedly dead marine to an obscure terrorist cell in Peru. The boys had been born there, but had immigrated to the United States when they were small children and had no family ties back there. So why had this marine been making trips back there? Why was he being photographed with known South American drug lords? Why was he apparently running a DC based terrorist cell and making dirty bombs? And even more important, why had M. Allison Hart shown up insisting that both brothers were her clients?

Gibbs didn't believe in coincidence. He didn't believe people who believed in coincidence. So when M. Allison Hart, high powered, and even higher paid, DC attorney showed up at NCIS for the third time in the past year to intervene in one of his cases, Gibbs' gut began to churn. Why was she here? And why was she representing a couple of kids who would never be able to pay her fees? Sure, she said she had taken on the case pro-bono, not charging the brothers anything to represent them... but why? This was by no means a high profile case, it wasn't likely to gain Ms. Hart any status, recognition or media attention. So why had she agreed to represent these two? And how the hell had she managed to get Director Vance to grant her a 'temporary employee pass'?

The pass didn't give her access to all of NCIS, but it gave her enough so that no matter where Gibbs went, she seemed to constantly be bumping in to him. His team had picked up on his tension, as he would expect them to do... and had started running interference for him. He never expected them to lie, but they had gotten creative in their excuses as to where Gibbs was when she came looking for him. Yes, he was avoiding her, because every time they were in the same space, she managed to touch his arm, stand a bit too close, lower her voice to that secretive, husky whisper, even when there was nothing secretive about their conversations. Something was wrong and his gut told him Ms. Hart wanted something... and it had to do with him.

Gibbs discreetly met with Director Vance when he knew Ms. Hart was out of the building. He put his concerns on the table and was surprised when his usually contrary boss agreed with him. Neither had any illusions that Ms. Hart was here for solely personal reasons; namely Gibbs. She was too cold, calculating and focused on money to keep donating her time to these cases on a pro-bono basis. She had an agenda and Gibbs was sure it had something to do with her wealthiest client, retired colonel Merton Bell, who operated a large and powerful private defense company. Bell hated Gibbs for exposing his fraudulent contracts with the US Military... and the fact that Gibbs had sent him to a Mexican Prison. The two NCIS men decide there isn't enough information right now to prove a case against her, but Vance wanted to kick her out of the building anyway. Gibbs persuaded him to hold off, let Hart maintain her temporary access and let his team just... watch her to see what she was up to. Reluctantly Vance went along; putting the responsibility on Gibbs to ensure she didn't use that access for the benefit of the recently released Bell.

At the end of the case involving the two brothers, Gibbs had proven that they had simply been pawns in another defense contractor who tried to create a panic on Capitol Hill right before a bill was to be voted on that would award his company millions in defense contracts. In hindsight, Gibbs was surprised Ms. Hart hadn't stepped in to say she was also representing this guy. But then he realized, she was still working for Bell. She was taking a subtle approach by representing the innocent brothers while working to ensure one of Bell's competitors was taken out.

Gibbs sighs as he gets out of his car, having just arrived home after a long and tiring week. He hoped the closing of that case would mean the end of being stalked by Ms. Hart, but he suddenly realized that wasn't going to happen the moment he stepped inside his front door. With the house dark, he turns to see a shadowy figure seated on his sofa in the living room. He instantly knows who it is and just stands there, tense and alert for danger, as he waits for her to make a move.

"Hello, Mr. Gibbs."

"What are you doing here?"

"The door was unlocked. I came in to wait." Her voice is calm, confident and Gibbs feels his gut twisting.

"Well, that's gonna change." He takes a couple of steps closer, stopping in the arch between the front hall and the living room. With a slow hand, he reaches over to flip on the light switch; quickly scanning the room, but finding her alone.

"We need to talk."

"So, call me at work, Ms. Hart. I'm sure your afterhours fees are double."

She ignores his subtle digs at her excessive rate and keeps a confident smile on her face as she stands up. She can see he is angry and doesn't want to be in a position of disadvantage, having him look down at her on the sofa. "You've been avoiding me. I had to do something."

"YOU'RE... IN... MY... HOUSE!" His anger was quickly controlled and she wonders now at the decision to come here. Even though he kept his door unlocked, as Bell had told her he would, he obviously guarded his privacy well.

"And... we're finally talking." She tries to hide her nervousness at his anger, turning it back on him.

"You want to talk? Let's talk about your pro-bono clients. I'd bet it was Bell, and his money that bought you those five hundred dollar shoes."

She takes a moment to smile, lifting her foot to glance down at her shoe and drawing his eyes down her shapely leg once more. She keeps the smile on her face as she fends off his latest attack. "I'm disappointed in you... these are two thousand dollar shoes and I do a lot of pro-bono cases."

"I know your office gets a lot of requests for pro-bono cases, Ms. Hart, but you hand pick the cases that will bring you across my path. Why is that?" He has taken a couple of steps closer, sensing her nervousness at his revelation.

When Gibbs stops only a step in front of her, Hart forces herself not to step back. After all, she was one of the most feared attorney's in DC and she'd made far more powerful men than Gibbs back down. However, none of them ever had that icy blue glare that was making her pulse trip through her veins nervously... and none of them were snipers or assassins like the man before her. She decides to take another route of attack and momentarily lowers her eyes to his chest, feigning a blush before she lowers her voice to that husky secretive whisper that has Gibbs on high alert.

"Don't flatter yourself, Mr. Gibbs..." Her words are cut short when Gibbs takes that last step, coming in so close their noses are only inches apart. He leans in closer, invading her space and causing her to lean back to keep him in focus.

"It's Special Agent Gibbs... or Gibbs. And I'm not flattered... just curious...why you're going to such lengths to get close to me?" He has lowered his voice to match her tone and it sends chills down her spine.

His eyes glitter as he holds her gaze and she realizes what a dangerous man she is playing with for the first time. Forcing herself to remain still, Hart watches as Gibbs' eyes drop to her lips as if contemplating their softness before coming back up to hers. His head dips another inch, almost bringing his mouth to hers, but then he stops; causing her breath to catch in her throat. A long, tense moment passes between them and she knows if she doesn't do this, she will have lost all ground she's been able to gain with this infuriating man.

She slowly leans in, dropping her eyes to his mouth as she presses a slow kiss to his lips. Gibbs lets her kiss him, barely registering a response to the impersonal kiss before she pulls back far enough to look up into his eyes again. She tries to speak normally, but can't hide the breathless sigh of her words, "You're a smart man, Agent Gibbs... why do you think I'm here?"

Gibbs pulls back a bit further, not touching her, but remaining close enough to intimidate her as he smirks at her question. "That's what I was wondering? But..." He steps back a few paces, severing the intimate moment as he casually shrugs and then finishes, "...it'll have to wait. I'm late and you gotta go."

He leaves her standing there stunned at how he had drawn her into that situation so easily and then just stepped away, leaving her hanging there like some desperate groupie! Her anger flares and she fights hard to keep it hidden from him. She watches as Gibbs goes into his kitchen, grabs a six pack of beer from the fridge and then returns. He stops on his way to his front door and gives her a look that demands to know why she is still there. "Now!?"

She pulls herself together and snatches her purse up off the coffee table before heading for the front door. Gibbs follows her, ensuring she doesn't try another tactic to remain in his home. He wants her out of there as fast as possible. His mind is racing at what just happened between them and he knows one thing for sure; M. Allison Hart isn't interested in him on a personal level. She was following orders... probably from Bell, and she was obviously willing do anything to get close to him. Her eyes told him the last thing she wanted to do was kiss him... and considering that Gibbs had done his homework on her too, he knew why.

He holds the door open until she has stepped out onto his porch, but as she hesitates and turns to look back at him, he simply closes the door. Severing all contact with her with the gentle click of the lock, Hart grits her teeth to contain her anger at basically being thrown out of his house after she subjected herself like that! She would do whatever was necessary to follow her client's instructions, but there were limits... or in the very least, there would be additional fees! She stomps off as elegantly as possible in her two thousand dollar heels, pulling her cell phone out as soon as she flops down in her Mercedes. Before she has even pulled away from the curb, Hart has stabbed the speed dial and put the phone to her ear.

"You were right. He is suspicious... but then he's suspicious of everything... everyone." She listens for a moment then replies, "You know I don't... All right! Okay... but this is going to cost you!" She ends the call with another vicious stab of her finger.

Gibbs waits inside, standing in the shadows until he is sure she is gone. Then he scans the street to ensure no one else is watching his house before he moves. He heads back into his living room, snapping off the light before sitting down on the sofa to open one of the beers in his hand. He contemplates his situation and realizes he has to do something drastic in order to force Hart's hand and crack her. He still didn't know why Bell was pulling her strings in regards to him, but he was certain Bell was behind it. He snaps open his phone and dials a now familiar number.

"Hey, you free for lunch tomorrow? Good, meet me at my office around noon and dress up. Yep, see you then." He snaps his phone shut and then sits there in the dark and smiles as his plan comes together in his head.

The next morning Gibbs is sitting in Vance's office watching the news when he comes in. Vance hesitates a moment, then continues on to his desk with a sigh, "Anything I can get you, Agent Gibbs?"

"Nope. Just waiting for you to get in." He spins his chair around to face the director and continues, "We need to talk... about Ms. Hart."

Vance glances over to ensure the door is closed and then sits down to give Gibbs his full attention. "Okay, talk."

"She was in my house when I got home last night, Leon."

"Doing what?"

"Waiting for me... so she said, but who knows what she was doing before I got there. She's up to something and I know damned well, Bell is pulling her strings."

"We already discussed that possibility... and I agree with you. The question is, what's his interest in having Hart get close to you?"

"Don't know... but she's trying her hardest to get close to me. She even kissed me last night."

"But, isn't she...?" Vance leans forward in his chair, perplexed by Hart's actions.

"Yea, she is... which makes it that much more suspicious that she's trying. I blew her off and kicked her out, but she's not done yet."

"What do you want to do?" Vance could tell Gibbs already had a plan or he wouldn't have asked.

"You're not gonna like it, Leon."

"That goes without saying... but tell me anyway." He leans back in his chair and steeples his fingertips in front of him. Prepared to hear the latest plan from Gibbs that would likely give him more ulcers than he already had.

"I want to use Holly Snow... set her up as my girlfriend." Gibbs sees Vance's mouth drop open and holds up a hand to stop his immediate refusal. "And before you pop a vein, hear me out... I want to lead Ms. Hart down the path a bit. Just enough to let her think she's getting inside, then I'll introduce Holly and frustrate her attempts."

"And... in the meantime, force her to do something unplanned in order to get Ms. Snow out of the way, right? That sounds risky."

"You're tellin' me..." Gibbs chuckles at the idea of putting himself between the two high powered DC women, knowing they were both capable of single handedly starting World War III.

Vance chuckles, but keeps his thoughts to himself. He envies his agent, having those two vying for his attention... even if he could come out of it scarred for life. Their eyes hold for a few moments, and then Vance nods and gives his approval. "Okay, Gibbs. You want to be the match standing between the gasoline and the tinderbox, you got it. Just make sure you don't start any sparks."

"Gonna be hard not to, Leon... but I'll do my best." He gives him his half smirk before standing up and heading out of the Director's office. He knows his plan could backfire, but that's why he was going to put his best people on it. His team was sharp and it wouldn't take them long to figure out Gibbs was acting different when he started flirting with two different women at work. He needed to ensure his team knew the reason... he also needed their help in finding out what Bell was up to before it was too late.

Gibbs heads back to the bullpen and doesn't even slow down as he heads straight for his desk, grabs a file and calls out to his team, "Come on... we got a meeting in Abby's lab."

They all jump up and follow after him, exchanging questioning glances and shrugs between them. They were not currently working a case so there was no reason to converge on Abby's lab. That is unless Gibbs' meeting with the Director this morning brought another case across their desks. They hurry to catch up to Gibbs before the elevator doors close and he just smirks as they all rush through the doors before they close.

Once in Abby's lab, they stop to watch her dancing around to a loud, heavy metal CD. It takes her a moment to realize she has an audience and she turns around to see Tim and Tony grinning at her, Ziva looking a bit uncomfortable and Gibbs definitely not amused. She grabs the remote and quickly turns off the music, bringing the room into a sudden tense silence.

"Wow. Is this like déjà vu? I have a dream just like this, except I'm dancing naked and you're all..." She suddenly stops as she realizes what she was about to say. She quickly puts her finger and thumb to her lips and makes a motion like turning a key.

Gibbs just shakes his head and walks further into the room, tossing the folder down on the freshly disinfected table and waits for his team to move around for the briefing. When they have all found a space around the table, he looks to Abby, "Abs, this is need to know only. Shut it down."

Abby's eyes widen a bit, but she immediately raises her remote control and pushes another button. The door slams shut with a resounding snap and the blinds over the windows turn to close out any onlookers from outside. When she turns back, Gibbs is once again touching the file, spinning it around on the table with two fingers as he waits for the first comment.

"We catch another case, boss?" McGee isn't usually the one to dig for information, but one look at DiNozzo and he catches his prodding nudge.

"Not a case... yet. Got a bit of an internal problem... and I'm gonna need all of you working on it. This is need-to-know only... not Ducky, not Palmer, no one except us... is that clear?"

When they all nod, Gibbs opens the file and exposes the drivers license photo of one Margaret Allison Hart. The others glance down, recognizing her immediately, but it is Tony who comments first, "Margaret? No wonder she goes by M. Allison."

"Tony, I am sure that is not the point of this top secret meeting... to know her real first name." Ziva was all business, as usual and Gibbs can't hide his smile at the way she keeps her partner in line.

"No... that's not the reason. But she is the focus... along with the man paying her." He moves Hart's photo to uncover a photo of Colonel Merton Bell. The others begin to understand now, but Abby raises her hand.

"But, I thought he was in a Mexican Prison... compliments of you?"

"He was... for the last two years. But Hart somehow worked a deal with the Mexican authorities and got him released on parole early. Don't know how, but I'm sure some serious money changed hands down there." He leans his hands on the table, staring down at the two photos before he continues, "I'm sure you've all noticed that Ms. Hart has suddenly taken an interest in taking on pro-bono cases... that happen to involve our cases. And as much as that woman likes money, you can bet she isn't doing it out of the goodness of her heart. She's going out of her way to put herself in my path... I just don't know why."

"And you think Colonel Bell is paying her to do this? To get close to you?"

"Ziva, just because she's taken on a few cases that were NCIS jurisdiction, that doesn't mean she's trying to get close to Gibbs, right boss?" Tim's innocence never ceases to frustrate Gibbs.

"Actually it does, McGee. Last night when I got home, Hart was inside my house waiting for me."

"Waiting for you? Why?" DiNozzo's eyes have narrowed and he now sees this new information as much more threatening. No one went into Gibbs' house unless he wanted them there. Sure, he kept his door unlocked, but that didn't mean he welcomed uninvited visitors.

"Said she wanted to talk... because I've been avoiding her. In a way she was right. She's been popping up where ever I go lately, acting like it's purely coincidence. Then when we caught that case last week with the two brothers, she takes on both brothers as clients and somehow convinced SECNAV to grant her a 'temporary pass' to NCIS. It gives her access to certain areas of the building, but I found her in areas she isn't allowed three times. She's up to something... and I need you all to help me find out what it is while I'm busy keeping her off guard."

There is a moment of confused silence and then it dawns on them what Gibbs is hinting at. He stands up and lays out the rest of the plan, making it perfectly clear to each and every one of them what he intends to do. It isn't until he mentions using Holly Snow, the infamous DC Madam as his girlfriend that mouths drop open. Abby is the first to object.

"Holly Snow?! Gibbs! You know who she is... what people will say!"

"I know who she was, Abs... and I know her personally now. She'll be hired to do this just like we've hired her to do other stings in the last few months. Aside from her reputation, she's proven to be a valuable asset to this office and a damned professional person to work with." He glares from one to the next, making sure they understand he will not allow any derogatory comments from any of them about Holly Snow. "We treat this like any other operation, understood?"

"Sure boss, but does that go for you too? I mean, playing house with Holly Snow? You sure you can...Aagghh!" DiNozzo's words stop abruptly as a hard head slap from Gibbs and Ziva hit him at the same time. He ducks and then turns to glare at his partner to let her know she has not earned the right to head slaps.

Gibbs ignores him and turns back to the rest of the group, handing out their assigned tasks to be done with the utmost secrecy, especially since Hart will be roaming around the building for a while. He explains that they don't want to revoke her pass until they know what she's up to so they will all have to take part in keeping track of her... when she wasn't shadowing Gibbs that was. With the briefing done, Gibbs looks at them each again, knowing he can rely on his team to pull this off, but feeling the need to tell them anyway.

"I know this is a lot to ask of you... and I have no doubt you'll do your best, but until we know what Hart is up to... or Bell, for that matter, this is top secret. I'll keep Vance briefed and you all answer to me... only. Bell is too dangerous to ignore so, let's get to it and we'll see where she leads us."

They all nod solemnly and turn to leave as Abby pushes the button to open up the room once more. Gibbs hangs back, wanting a private word with Abby and once the others are gone, he turns to face her. "Abs, I know you have... doubts about Holly, and what she used to do."

"I... yes... and no, Gibbs. I mean, I respect the hell out of her because she's such a powerful woman in this town. But on the other hand, what she used to get to that position is what I have a problem with... you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do... and I felt the same way... until I got to know her. She's not a bad person, Abby and I want you to keep an open mind, all right?"

"Okay... since it's all just an illusion anyway, right? I mean her being your girlfriend... even though she is beautiful... and she is a redhead... and you like red hair." She stops when she sees him grinning at her. He just kisses her cheek and turns to leave with the smile still on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Gibbs tries to go about his normal day, knowing he would be dealing with Ms. Hart sooner or later. He wondered if she would have the nerve to show herself here after their confrontation in his house last night. It is just before noon and he is beginning to think she won't show up when he hears the elevator bell. Thinking it is Holly's arrival, Gibbs stands up and turns to watch the doors slide open with a smile on his face.

The woman who steps out has her arm looped through the arm of the Secretary of the Navy and Gibbs fights hard not to let his smile turn into a scowl as their eyes meet across the room. Hart's eyes met his the moment she stepped off the elevator, hoping Gibbs would be there to see her arrival with the top man in the Navy. The smile on his face, although she was momentarily thrilled to see it aimed at her, quickly turned into a façade. Gibbs held the smile in place, but she could see he was not happy to see her walking on the arm of his big boss.

Gibbs gives her a slight nod and then strolls casually over to greet them, addressing himself politely. "Mr. Secretary. Ms. Hart."

"Agent Gibbs, good work on that case last week, Allison was just expressing her gratitude for what a good job you and your team did."

"Is that so?" Gibbs allows his eyes to slide slowly from the man to the woman at his side. Hart kept the pleasant smile on her face, but Gibbs could see the triumphant glint in her eyes, although they maintained their civil demeanor.

"Yes, Agent Gibbs. I was just filling Martin in on how pleasant it is to work alongside such professionals as yourself... and your team. In my line of work, that's a rarity."

"I'm sure it is, Ms. Hart." Gibbs holds her eye a long moment then the elevator bell draws their attention once more. This time, Holly Snow steps off and the room seems to fall silent as everyone stops to watch the beautiful woman striding in like a breath of fresh air. This time, the smile on Gibbs' face is real as he holds out his hand to her. Holly comes to his side, taking his hand as he leans over to drop a quick kiss on her cheek. He then seems to remember the others and turns back to introduce them. "Miss Snow, may I introduce the Secretary of the Navy."

Gibbs hides the smirk at the uncomfortable tension in Martin as he holds out a hand to her... pretending they have never met. "Nice to meet you, Miss Snow."

"And this is Ms. Allison Hart, hard core attorney on Capitol Hill." Gibbs makes a point of stressing the 'Ms.' as a slight to her femininity. Holly is quick to pick up on it and floats her hand out to meet Hart's in a quick touching of the hands.

"Ms. Hart. Your reputation is well known... in certain circles on The Hill." Holly gives her a direct stare, then turns on the charm as she looks back to the man at her side. "Jethro, we really don't want to be late."

"Of course. Mr. Secretary, I believe Director Vance is in MTAC at the moment. I'll have Agent DiNozzo let him know you're here since Ms. Hart's pass is restricted within the building. Tony, notify the Director that he has company."

"On it boss." DiNozzo had been watching the interchange from his desk, but now grabs for the phone to call up to MTAC.

Gibbs turns his attention to Holly and gives her his full smile as his arm politely cradles her elbow. "Shall we?" He leads her back towards the elevators and without looking back, he knows Ms. Hart is glaring after him.

Once the elevator doors close, Gibbs sighs out his stress and runs a hand down over his face. Holly picked up on his stress immediately and correctly guesses the cause of it. "So, you gonna tell me why you asked me to meet you here for lunch, dressed like I'm on my way to a five star hotel?"

"What? You don't like getting dressed up to have lunch with me?" He grins at her, but she knows he isn't telling her everything.

"You know I value our down time together, where I don't have to be 'me'. So, was this all for the benefit of Martin... or the woman?"

"You are perceptive, Holly. I'll give you that." He escorts her out of the building and towards his car. Once they are seated and he is driving out of the lot, he continues, "The woman... Allison Hart, is a problem... and I need your help."

"Really? You're asking me to help you dump an unwanted girlfriend, Jethro?" She is a bit surprised by this and hopes he isn't as shallow as all that.

"No! Holly, have you ever seen me with her? She is not my girlfriend... believe me." He negotiates some traffic and then turns his attention back to their conversation. "She's a high powered attorney working for a man who doesn't particularly like me. And before you ask, it's because I put him in a Mexican prison two years ago for using military contracts for his own private mercenary business. He managed to buy his way out of jail and over the past few months has been keeping a low profile in Mexico."

"But he's still got Ms. Hart on the payroll."

"Yes and he's pulling her strings. She's a five hundred dollar an hour attorney, but she's been taking on every pro-bono case she can find that has ties to NCIS. She's been ingratiating herself with Vance and SECNAV, as you just saw, until she's wormed a building pass from them."

"To what ends? For a high priced ambulance chaser... she could find clients a lot easier outside of NCIS."

Her agenda isn't clear, but it involves me... and if that's her goal, then she's acting on the directions of her boss, Colonel Merton Bell."

"Aahh, retired Army colonel... hardnosed, always butted heads with command until they finally told him to retire or else. To spite them, Bell formed his own private security company and used military contract money to build up enough hardware to arm a small country."

"You know Bell?" Gibbs is surprised by her knowledge of the man... although he shouldn't be. "Personally or professionally?"

"Professionally... and no, not personally. He was a client and had distinct tastes. He also had a bad habit of roughing up my girls. He always apologized and offered to pay double, but I had to drop him from the client list... he was bad for business."

"Is Hart his type?" Gibbs pulls into the restaurant and parks the car as he turns to give her his full attention now.

"No... I don't think any man is her type, from what I've heard."

"I heard the same thing... which makes what happened last night even stranger. Hart's been forcing herself into our investigations, as I told you for months now. She keeps turning up where ever I'm at, acting like it's a coincidence."

"You don't believe in coincidence."

"Exactly. I've been avoiding her, since I know she isn't interested in me and I don't know what her agenda is... only that it probably involves Bell. Then last night, I come home and she's in my house, waiting for me in the dark."

"You do keep your door unlocked."

"Yeah, well that's going to change. I don't know what she was doing before I arrived, but she said she wanted to talk and knew I was avoiding her. She tried to make me think she was there because she was interested in me."

"Really... and were you?"

"No. I was not. Am not... and the closer she gets to me, the more I keep expecting to be stabbed in the back."

"So, what do you need from me?"

"I need a legitimate girlfriend... to frustrate her efforts to get close to me. I was hoping you..."

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" Holly had been expecting some offer of help with intel or information gathering from her sources. She had in no way envisioned him asking her this!

"Yes... as an illusion only, Holly. Just enough to make her think it's real... you know some well timed action when she's around. That's all."

"That's all? Just create the illusion of a romance? Ha! You know, if this was anyone else asking me this... I would think they were making this all up just to get close to me. But you... Jethro, I've gotten to know you pretty well over the last few months. You don't play games." She studies him for a long moment, seeing the tension in his mouth as he thinks she is about to refuse. She reaches out to lay her hand on his arm and gives him her answer. "Okay, you need me to spin the illusion... consider it done."

Ever since their private dinner several months ago, when she admitted she didn't have a lot of friends... and she considered him one of them; they have become close. Neither wanted the world to know so it was a private thing between them. Holly loved being able to dress down and just be the girl she had been on her family farm back in Ohio. Gibbs loved having her with him in his basement as he taught her about working with wood, finishing furniture and sailing. They didn't see each other often, maybe once or twice a month and neither questioned what happened during their time apart.

Holly would occasionally get phone calls, asking for her to be somewhere in the evening and each time she would agree, then reluctantly tell Gibbs she needed to leave. He had his suspicions what the callers wanted, but he never asked. She had offered to explain it to him that first night, but he told her he didn't care... and at first he hadn't. Now that he knows her better, the calls have begun to bother him. He wasn't jealous exactly... since he didn't have a right to be jealous of her activities away from him, but he wasn't happy when those calls cut into the time spent with her.

He could see her more often, call her up for lunch or dinner; maybe an evening out and she would say yes, but he didn't. He knew that was a slippery slope and once he began trying to climb it, trying to reach the top... he knew it would be all consuming. He knew he could make it to that goal at the top, but would he be able to hold on to that prize or would she slip away the next time the phone rang? Gibbs was experienced enough to know he didn't share. It was better to have her as his friend, see her occasionally and don't ask questions about what she did with the rest of her time.

What Gibbs didn't know was that Holly was having similar thoughts. She liked the fact that Gibbs wasn't complicated. She could relax with him and just be herself... but she had no doubt Jethro Gibbs would be a demanding man in a relationship. She had learned a little bit about him in their short friendship... stuff she hadn't learned when she put together her file on him when they first met. It never hurt to know your enemy; at least that's what she considered him when they first met. After all, he had arrested her for facilitating the payment to hired killers. However even though she'd pled guilty, she couldn't be angry with him. He'd gone out of his way to ensure she got a very light sentence... a few days in jail and probation. Sure, she had to wear that ankle monitoring bracelet for a while. And she had to do those public service training sessions on workplace sexual harassment, but over all she'd gotten off with hardly a slap on the hand. It was that dedication to enforcing the law, but also looking out for her, knowing what she'd done that made her respect him.

Her respect turned to intrigue the more she got to know him. By the time the serial killer case came along two years later she'd been happy to see him. He'd asked for her help in locating one of her former call girls who was mixed up in four murders, but Holly knew she wasn't a killer. She'd offered to help with the investigation and had almost ended up getting killed by the guy herself. Gibbs had put an end to that... and the killer, charging in with is gun blazing just as the freak lawyer was about to slit her throat. It was still a blur to her, but Holly distinctly remembers his hand, reaching down to help her up... and then his arms wrapping tightly around her. This was a man who cared deeply, but chose not to show the world this side of himself very often.

After that case, Gibbs had convinced Director Vance that Holly had assets the agency could use. Her skill at setting scenes, doing stings and creating any illusion they needed to work a case. Holly knew Vance didn't trust her and probably never would, but he trusted Gibbs and his judgment, so he had gone along with making Holly Snow a consultant for NCIS. They had called on her a few times over the months, but Holly had her own business and always re-arranged her schedule to do the jobs they needed when Gibbs asked.

Now, it appeared Gibbs needed her to spin her illusions once again... this time with him. Holly had given his request a lot of thought after he dropped her off at her car after lunch. She was at first excited about the opportunity to get closer to him... see if she was right about him. She knew he was a confident man, but she sensed he kept a tight leash on the animal inside him. She'd once teased him about 'liking it rough' and he'd just smirked at her. She'd also asked him if he was into role playing, but he'd said no. He intrigued her because he was so intensely private and she wanted to see that inner Gibbs come out. This was her chance to get under his skin, maybe push his buttons and see how far he was willing to go under the pretext of their relationship. Maybe she'd see just how much control he had over himself.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Holly was, if nothing else, a professional and no matter what task she undertook she did her best. In her line of work, success was in how well her girls created the illusion the man wanted... how completely he fell into the fantasy and believed it was real. For most men it wasn't that difficult... because they understood it was an illusion. Show up at their hotel room, pretend to be whoever they needed you to be and within thirty minutes they were passed out on the bed. There were exceptions, those men who enjoyed the fantasy more than the sex... the ones who really wanted to believe it was real.

Gibbs was different... in so many ways. He was an intensely private man and he rarely gave glimpses of himself. When he liked you, he was extremely loyal and protective; going out of his way to help those friends. When he didn't like you, you knew it. She'd come to realize that underneath the gruff marine exterior, Gibbs was a gentle, kind hearted man with dry sense of humor that could have her laughing so hard tears rolled down her cheeks. She soon discovered he was also a very tactile man; needing to see, smell, taste and touch those things that interested him. He appreciated texture and tone. It wasn't uncommon for him to admire a dress she wore, then roll the fabric between his fingers... or allow his nose to linger near her hair to take in her perfume after his light kiss on her cheek.

In Holly's previous profession, that translated to a man who liked to take his time, first admiring with his eyes, then his hands. Touching every part of a woman with gentle fingertips before replacing them with their mouth. Those men were Holly's favorites... because she was also a tactile person. As soon as she'd been able to separate herself from the actual 'hands on' aspect of her profession, Holly had moved to managing her girls. She was good at running her business and ensuring the illusions of very high powered men... and women in this town were met; and yet remained confidential.

This time, she was being asked to create the illusion... an illusion with Gibbs... that was different. This was personal to her, since first meeting the tough federal agent, she'd been attracted to him... even when he arrested her. And two years later, they were friends and her feelings were more intense than ever... she just couldn't let him know. Now, she had to create the illusion of being attracted to the man for Hart's benefit, while creating the illusion that she wasn't really attracted to him. This could get complicated, but Holly had no doubt she could pull it off... she just needed to somehow not destroy their friendship in the process.

After the initial meeting between Holly and Allison Hart in the NCIS office, a subtle change occurred. Hart began pursuing Gibbs even more, continuing the pretext that they were mere coincidental contacts. She would wait around the corner until she heard him coming then step out, accidentally running into him. He played along... even when she made him spill his coffee.

"Oohh... Gibbs! I am so sorry! I didn't see you and..." Hart has once again popped out around a corner and caught him with his usual cup of coffee in his hand. It sloshes up onto his suit coat and he releases an annoyed sigh as he wipes the moisture from his lapel.

Hart's hand also reaches out to help swipe the liquid from him. "I feel terrible... I can get that out..."

"No... really, its fine. No problem." He steps back from her roving fingers and tries not to look too angry. He pulls out his phone and hits the speed dial and a moment later, he steps around Hart to continue on his way as he speaks. "Hey, can you bring me my other black jacket? Yeah, I've got one more for the dry cleaners... okay, thanks."

Hart stands there watching as he walks away, fuming at his dismissal. She wonders who he's talking to... and it makes her even angrier that he obviously allows someone to rummage through his closet and do his laundry. It takes her several minutes to get her anger under control before someone else walked by and saw her. She realizes this is going to be harder than she thought... Gibbs wasn't like most men who couldn't see past her velvety brown eyes and perfectly curved figure. She needed a different approach with this man if she was going to get into his head... or his bed, whichever came first.

About an hour later, Holly shows up in the office with a black suit jacket draped over her arm. She had no idea what happened when he called her, but she knew what she needed to do. She didn't really think he wanted her rummaging through his closet so she'd improvised. She bought him a very nice black suit coat, much more expensive than those he normally wore and came straight here. Now, she comes to stand in front of his desk, watching him typing on his keyboard.

"So... I'm doing your laundry now?"

At her voice he looks up and smiles, noting the crease of her brow at her comment about domestic duties. He stands up, knowing Ms. Hart is still on the upper balcony watching him, as she has been for the last ten minutes. He comes around to face Holly, smiling as he kisses her on the cheek, "Well, you are a woman of leisure... not like you don't have the time."

She smirks and hands him the jacket draped over her arm. As soon as his hand touches the fabric he knows this is not one of his own jackets. He examines it more closely, noting the expensive designer label and his brow arches up in a silent question. Holly just shrugs and steps around him to grab his other jacket from the back of his chair. When she comes back to him, he is just putting the jacket on, running a hand down the lapel; once again admiring the fine fabric and cut.

"Consider it your birthday present." His eyes snap up to hers and she can't hide the smile at his surprise. "Yes, I know your birthday is in two weeks. Really, Jethro, it shouldn't surprise you."

"Everything you do surprises me." His hand curves around her waist as he leads her towards the elevators, ignoring the secretive glances his team is giving them.

They all know this is just a game, but in their defense, it's like being allowed to look directly at the sun during an eclipse. They've never seen him like this, personal... actually talking about himself. But Gibbs has no doubt most of their fascination is who he's getting personal with. Holly Snow held celebrity status and everyone in the room knew she had most of the powerful and elite in Washington under her thumb... for one reason or another. And that knowledge was not lost on Ms. Hart either.

At the elevator, when they have a bit more privacy, Gibbs turns to face her. He glances down at the nice jacket and then back up, needing to explain. "This... wasn't necessary, Holly..."

"I didn't think we were at the point in our friendship where you actually wanted me exploring you closet. Unless... I'm mistaken?" Her own brow arches up, causing him to give her that full smile she loves.

"Not my closet I'm concerned about."

"Aaahhh, so you keep your skeletons somewhere else. I'll keep that in mind the next time I'm going through the kitchen cupboards looking for something."

He chuckles and just shakes his head before tapping his old jacket lying over her arm. "Just toss that in your car. I'll take care of it later."

She just smiles and leans in to place a light kiss on his lips; lingering just long enough to draw slight sighs from everyone watching... and one huff of annoyance from Ms. Hart. Then she glides her hand down his lapel and gives him one last tease as she steps into the waiting elevator. "Love that jacket on you."

Gibbs stands there a long moment after the door slides closed, his hand once again gliding down the front of the expensive cloth. He smiles, wondering how she managed to buy him an expensive jacket that fit him perfectly on such short notice. He makes a mental note to ask her about it later and turns back to see a dozen eyes suddenly drop to whatever is on their desks. A quick glance up reveals Ms. Hart is no longer watching him from above and he smirks as he returns to his own desk.

M. Allison Hart was known for being resourceful when it came to winning a case. She would not hesitate to hire private investigators to do her dirty work, dig up something on her opponents or their clients to get a win. This was no different as she used the back elevator to head for her car in the garage. She calls a man she's hired many times. A man very much like herself... he loved money more than morals and he didn't ask questions. "Yeah, I got a job for you."

Holly has given M. Allison Hart a lot of thought. Holly kept files on almost everyone she met because inevitably she would run into them again. Sometimes it was just for her own knowledge; knowing what to say in casual conversation to impress... or, to get what she wanted. Ms. Hart was no different. She'd first compiled a file on her when she was hired to represent two of the men caught up in the DC Call Girl scandal that rocked Capitol Hill five years ago and brought Holly's empire into the spotlight.

Hart was a worthy opponent, but she wasn't aware of what Holly had on her absentee client, Merton Bell. Bell knew... and he must be damned uncomfortable thinking Holly Snow was intimate with Gibbs. As soon as Gibbs told her of Bell's connection to Hart, Holly knew she had an ace in the hole. She kept it to herself for now, biding her time until the moment was right. After all, that's what she did... illusions. Let Bell and Hart think they were winning the game and then she'd smash that illusion... when she knew it would best benefit Gibbs.

Holly has finished with her errands, which included picking up Jethro's jacket up at the one hour cleaners. She pulled onto his street, taking in the normal cars parked along the way, as usual. Another useful skill she'd developed over the years was sensing what was out of the ordinary... what might be a trap. And her observation skills pay off as she notices a non-descript older sedan parked by the corner. The man inside had his seat back, trying to limit his profile, but she saw him watching her approach in his side view mirror. She continues on, pretending not to have noticed him and pulls into Gibbs' driveway a few doors down.

She pulls her cell and dials his number as she gets out, wanting the man to think she was too preoccupied with her call to notice him. She goes around to the trunk and pulls out a couple of bags of groceries, slipping a small black case into one of them as she did. Then she grabs the clean jacket wrapped in cellophane as Gibbs finally answers.

"Gibbs."

"You've got company at your house. Four houses down, by the corner, guy in a dirty brown sedan."

"Not a surprise. You inside yet?" He has stopped on his progression down the stairs as a thought pops into his head.

"No, in the driveway. Why?"

"Hold off. Let me get to my computer before you go inside." Gibbs hurries the rest of the way to his desk and punches in a code. Immediately the screen is filled with live feed cameras from inside his house. He scans them all, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. He checks the log and sees that his door was opened an hour earlier. He backs up the time stamp and the video feed from that time begins to play. A man enters, looks around and then uses very little imagination in planting a listening device in his living room. To his surprise, the man doesn't even look around the rest of his house and quickly leaves.

"Okay, he was inside about an hour ago. Put a bug in the lamp in the living room."

"Why do they always go for the lamp? I taught all my girls to look there first if they thought they were being set up." Holly set the bags on the hood of her car and was pretending to rummage through her purse for the keys while she waited. Now, she picks up the bags and heads for the door, "I was planning to sweep your house for bugs anyway. I'll check the rest of the house, just to be sure."

"You have your own electronic sweeper? I'm impressed."

"I have a lot of toys. Maybe I'll show them to you sometime... if you're good." She smiles at his chuckle and flips her phone shut to free up her hands for the door knob.

Once inside she goes about putting the groceries away then, grabbing her sweeper, she sweeps the rest of the house on the ground level and the basement. She hesitates at the stairs with the sweeper in her hand. She is tempted, but then finishes up down here and hangs his jacket on the coat tree just inside his front door before returning to the kitchen.

Realizing Gibbs has remote video inside his house and could be watching her at this very moment sends a small thrill down her spine. She goes about preparations for dinner, but casually glances around trying to spot the hidden cameras. She manages to find three downstairs and one in the basement. No wonder he never bothered to lock his front door... he had a remote activation sensor on that too. Gibbs may not seem tech savvy, but he knew more than he let on.

When she hears the front door open an hour later, Holly tenses until she hears his familiar voice calling out to her. "Holly? What the hell...?"

She goes to meet him in the front hall, and sees him looking at the newly dry cleaned suit coat. His frown tells her he isn't happy that she disobeyed him, but she just shrugs and gives him a smile. Her hand glides down his arm, redirecting his hand from the jacket to her waist as she steps into his arms like she belongs there.

"Can't a girl stop over for a beer? And... surprise you with dinner." Her hands snake up around his neck as she guides his mouth down to hers for a kiss. It is a series of light, experimental kisses, letting him get used to the idea. When his hands grip her waist, drawing her closer to take her in a more intense kiss, she feels her pulse jump. He ends the kiss too soon and when he pulls back, his blue eyes burn into hers for a long moment before he remembers they aren't really alone.

"You know I don't mind... what smells so good?" He lets his arm curve around her waist, turning her as they make their way back to the kitchen. He grabs a beer from the fridge and then turns on the faucet full force to cover their conversation. His finger makes a circling motion and she understands, lowering her voice to give him his answer.

"Only one, where you said. I didn't do the upstairs floor... you can do that." She motions towards the black box sitting on the counter beside them.

"Told you I wasn't concerned about that. Got nothing to hide up there."

She decides to let that conversation go... since she really doesn't want to explain it was her own curiosity about him she was trying to keep in check. Instead she turns to stir the sauce as she asks, "Our friend still visiting?"

He shuts off the faucet, knowing if it was on too long it would seem suspicious. He comes to stand directly behind her, looking over her shoulder as she tends to their meal. "Uh-huh, same spot." He notices her stirring motion falter and the skin on her neck pebble as his breath fans across it. He is tempted to drop his lips and soothe them away with his tongue. Then he gives himself a mental head slap, getting his mind back on track. "I'm gonna go up and change... how long until dinner is ready?"

"Twenty minutes or so." She concentrates on her cooking, but sighs inwardly when he finally steps away from her. He grabs the black case and his beer before heads upstairs. She had always believed Gibbs would be a confident lover, but her response... to that one simple kiss had shocked her. It's been a long time, but Holly was always the one in control; calling the shots and making them lose control. Then before she could get her racing pulse under control he'd stepped up behind her, letting his gravelly voice ooze into her ear. She had better put a tighter rein on her emotions if she hoped to pull off this illusion... or it could all blow up in her face.

They keep up appearances for the rest of the evening, but Gibbs doesn't let it go on too long. He doesn't want Hart to think Holly was a permanent fixture in his life. If she thought there was no chance with him, then she would back off and they'd lose their chance at finding out what she was trying to accomplish. After Gibbs had walked Holly out to her car he chose to only give her a light kiss on the cheek, he asked her to call him to report on the car down the block. Holly's disappointment at the chaste goodnight kiss made her chuckle; she knew it would take a lot more to make Gibbs lose his focus. Finding out how much was going to be the fun part. For now, she kept her focus on their mission and reported back that the man was still there.

After Holly left, Gibbs stood for a long moment in his front hallway, staring at the clean suit coat. His mind wandered to the more expensive jacket she'd given him today and his mouth curls up in a smile. Maybe she was trying to tell him something... like he was nowhere near in the same league as the men she was used to seeing. He grabs the clean jacket, ripping off the cellophane before taking it upstairs to put it away in his closet, next to the much nicer one. He makes a mental reminder to pay her back for the new coat and the cleaning bill when this was all over... he didn't want there to be any rumors that this wasn't entirely professional.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Allison Hart was a true professional and she knew that in order to keep the money coming in from her most powerful client, she needed to give him regular updates. However, she wasn't looking forward to having to tell Bell that she wasn't making much progress. Gibbs was proving to be a much tougher man than she was used to dealing with. She already decided the 'accidental contacts' weren't having any effect on Gibbs... except to anger him when she spilled his coffee on his lapel. He'd hid it well, but she saw his anger just before he masked it.

"Bell." The gruff voice crackled over the line, attesting to the substandard communications network south of the border.

"It's me. I've got eyes and ears in place." She'd learned from Bell that highly trained military operatives didn't talk outright about such things over an unsecured phone line.

"And?" As usual, Bell wasn't much of a talker... in that respect he was similar to the focus of their efforts.

"He's proving more difficult than I thought. He's seeing someone... a Holly Snow. I don't know how serious it is, but she runs errands for him." There is a long silence on the line and Hart wonders if her client heard her. You could never trust the phone lines in these international calls. "Colonel, are you there?"

"Yes... just thinking. So he's seeing the redhead... she is his type. Maybe you need to dye your hair red."

"Not happening, Colonel. I can deal with Gibbs... and his new girlfriend."

"No. I'm paying you to concentrate on getting to Gibbs... I need you to get close enough for him to talk to you. We discussed this, Ms. Hart. I need him to make at least one comment... one statement. Everything down here in Mexico is riding on us being able to hand them Gibbs on a silver platter. Don't let me down... and leave Holly Snow out of this."

Bell disconnects the line and tosses the phone down. Damn! That's all he needed was to have Holly Snow getting friendly with Agent Gibbs. Snow was another whole problem for him, but so far she'd maintained her silence, just like she had through her entire call girl scandal. She was still dangerous, but he'd deal with her later... unless she got in the way of his plans to bring down Gibbs.

Hart isn't surprised by her client's abrupt ending of the call, but she sits staring at her phone anyway. What bothered her was his insistence that she leave Snow out of this... but why? If she could dig up something on Snow... and there was plenty to dig up, she could use that to get her away from Gibbs and make her job easier.

Ever since Bell had gotten out of prison in Mexico, he'd been singularly focused on this plan to get Gibbs connected to some ancient case in Mexico. Hart didn't know why, but it had seemed like a fairly easy assignment... get close to Gibbs and see what he could tell her about it. Hart hadn't found anything in Gibbs' file about Mexico... other than his wife and daughter being killed by some drug dealer twenty years ago. Hart had read the news clippings on the tragedy. It explained why he became an NCIS agent... why he was so dedicated to seeing justice prevail. Hart sighs and decides Bell had a master plan; even if he didn't feel the need to share it with her.

Hart avoids going to the NCIS offices for a few days, letting things cool down after she'd heard Agent DiNozzo commenting on some rule about 'never messing with a marine's coffee if you wanted to live'. She didn't know what rules he was referring to, but she figured it was said in reference to Gibbs' anger at having his coffee spilled on him. She focuses her attention on trying to find another way in... and that meant another NCIS jurisdictional case. The requests for cases hadn't turned up any cases for her, but then her attention is drawn to the morning news. They were talking about a tragedy in which a young girl's parents were killed in a car crash and the only other relative was her older brother who was currently serving in Iraq. PERFECT!

"Gibbs." He was out grabbing a cup of coffee when the call comes in and the man on the other end of the line gives him the news he's been waiting for.

"Jethro, she took the bait. Just got the call ten minutes ago."

"Well, that's good news, Mr. Secretary. Little surprised she went straight to you with it though."

"Apparently she feels I can get more accomplished for her. I'll update Vance... and good work. That plan to leak the case to the media was perfect."

"Yes, sir... it did." Gibbs snaps his phone shut and then smirks as he grabs his coffee and heads back to the office. It doesn't take long for Ms. Hart to make her appearance in the bullpen and Gibbs ignores her until she sets a cup of coffee down. A peace offering, no doubt.

"Agent Gibbs... I... need a... I have a request, of your team?" She seems hesitant and humble, which is totally unlike her, but when Gibbs looks up, he can see the truth in her eyes. This was just another tactic she uses to get what she wants.

"Okay... I'm listening, Ms. Hart." He ignores the coffee she brought him, picking up his own cup as he leans back in his chair to give her his full attention; even though he already knows what she is about to say.

"I have a client... a young girl who lost both of her parents in a tragic car accident." She pauses to emphasized this poor girl, trying to snag Gibbs' tendency to protect children... especially little girls.

"Yeah, heard about it on the news."

"I have taken her on as a client... and before you say it, I am her court ordered guardian ad-litem. After all, she is only twelve."

"Of course you have, Ms. Hart. So what do you need from us?"

"I want her brother." She levels her courtroom gaze on Gibbs to let him know this is not a request, but a demand. "He's her only living relative and he needs to be here... with her."

"And that involves NCIS how?"

"He's a marine... currently deployed to Iraq. He needs to be released from active duty... immediately."

"He can put in for emergency leave... probably already has."

"Not good enough. My client needs her brother. She needs a guardian and he needs to be here, taking care of her... permanently."

"You seem to be on top of that already. Make the request through the normal channels to have him re-assigned stateside."

"You and I both know that process can take weeks... maybe even months. Time my client will be left alone... lost without her parents, her family... and the only brother she has."

Gibbs sighs, running his hands down over his face as he pretends to give the situation serious consideration... even though he knows this is not a case for NCIS. He finally stands up, stepping out from behind his desk. "Come on... gotta brief the director." She quickly hurries after him as he heads for the stairs to the upper deck.

A quick briefing with Vance ensues where he also plays his part well, hesitating to step in and take over the duties of the Navy's Family Services Bureau. Hart gives him the same hard line story about this poor child, needing their help and Vance finally gives in. He nods to Gibbs and gives his approval to 'make it happen'. With that done they return to the bullpen as Gibbs snaps out orders to his team.

"McGee, find out where Lance Corporal Ben Hastings is stationed and what his duties are. Ziva, contact Family Services and get the file on Hastings. Need everything they have on his family."

Gibbs turns around to see Hart giving him a disbelieving look because he obviously doesn't believe her about there being no other family members. "What? Rule nine."

"Rule nine? What is that?" Hart is confused as another obscure rule is quoted. She'd read the NCIS manual front to back... there were no list of rules.

"DiNozzo... rule nine." Gibbs keeps his eyes on Ms. Hart, but his hand points to his senior field agent for the answer.

"Rule nine... always double check your facts, boss." DiNozzo fires off his answer quickly without hesitation and then hides a smile at Hart's obvious frustration.

"Where are these rules? I would like to review them, Agent Gibbs." Her hands are resting on her hips, a sure sign of her frustration, but Gibbs just grins and shakes his head slowly.

"I don't think so, counselor. They're classified... and you don't have clearance." He makes a point of glancing down at her temporary access building pass.

Hart just rolls her eyes and hides her annoyance as he once again subtly points out that they are not on the same side. She then glances at her watch. "Okay... so why don't we go to lunch and discuss how we're going to get my client's brother home?"

Gibbs' first reaction is to refuse, but he simply nods his head and holds out a hand for her to precede him to the elevators. As Hart walks ahead of him, Gibbs gives a stern look to his second in command. DiNozzo stifles another smile and nods his head, knowing lunch with Ms. Hart will be like sitting in a pit of vipers; knowing one wrong move will get you bit. After they have left, McGee and Ziva both hang up from their pretend calls on this pretend case. The little girl losing her parents was real, but all the arrangements to get her brother back here have already been done.

Over the next week, Gibbs and his team pretend to work the case of the little girl... throwing up occasional roadblocks for Hart. She would be suspicious if they made it happen to quickly, so they first inform her that due to the confidentiality of his mission, they could not contact the brother directly. Then a couple of days later, they were able to get a conference call from the brother, but his commander refused to let him come back right now... for national security reasons his skills were needed there.

Ms. Hart didn't have a maternal bone in her body and could care less about this little girl, but she had to keep up the pretense since she had petitioned the court to let her become the child's temporary guardian. It was draining on her to play the nice, concerned advocate when she was much more comfortable being the hard as nails attorney who always got what she wanted. However, this role did seem to be having a better effect on Agent Gibbs. He'd been much more cooperative... and even pleasant to her when she showed up in his office.

Gibbs may have been nicer to Ms. Hart, but that didn't mean he'd warmed up to her. It still made the hair stand up on the back of his neck, every time she came near him, but he was careful to hide it. He wasn't going overboard in his acceptance of her and dropped little hints to remind here they were still on opposite sides. The hard part was he hadn't seen Holly since the dinner at his house. He wanted Hart to think she had a chance at a closer relationship and Holly showing up would only complicate things. It gave Gibbs time to think about that night... having her pretending to be his girlfriend. He found himself dwelling on how good it felt to have Holly in his arms, her kisses... even just seeing her in his kitchen fixing dinner.

Sure, it wasn't the first time she'd come over and offered to fix dinner... but this had been different. This time there had been the illusion of more... of a relationship between them and it had allowed Gibbs to glimpse a future he'd all but given up on. But it was an illusion... and that's what Holly did best, create illusions. He scolds himself for even considering there could be more and then gets back to work.

Unknown to Gibbs, Holly may have been keeping a low profile around him, but she was far from sitting idle. She knew how dangerous Merton Bell could be so she was busily working on ensuring that he wouldn't be able to cause any more trouble for Gibbs or NCIS. A few well placed calls to influential people was all it took to ensure the cooperation she needed. It wasn't blackmail... that wasn't necessary. None of her previous clients would refuse her... knowing she had done them all a favor by remaining silent through her call girl trial and taking her the blame that should have partly fallen on them.

Discreet inquiries were being made into Bell's connections in Mexico from one contact. Another was looking into the cold-hearted M. Allison Hart and how her law practice was being funded when she hardly ever took on any paying clients anymore... except of course for Colonel Bell's company. And lastly, Holly had put out a few well placed calls to people she knew would like nothing better than to see both of them locked away for a very long time. People who could ensure Bell was prosecuted for what he'd done, what Holly considered her 'ace in the hole' without involving her or dragging up her infamous call girl investigation again.

With that done, Holly could concentrate on her real job... or at least the career she'd taken on after being forced to give up her previous line of work. As part of her plea deal to avoid prison for running her call girl service, Holly had agreed to do a number of public service projects aimed at various aspects of what the government thought was the root of the problem. Holly knew better, but she let them believe they had it all figured out when the congressional committee ordered her to complete the projects set forth for her. Not all of them were bad... technically, teaching a series of seminars to corporations on 'avoiding sexual harassment in the workplace' would benefit some. And working with the battered women's shelters in DC, Virginia and Maryland on how to keep those desperate women from falling into the wrong lifestyle, namely prostitution, was something Holly felt strongly about anyway. But the project that was the hardest on her; the most draining on her was the one causing her the most concern.

It took her away from her home, and her personal life at any hour of the day or night. She was essentially on call, twenty-four hours a day... and felt compelled to respond to each call in person. The meetings drained her, left her feeling exposed and vulnerable... but more than that, they left her feeling guilty. And, on rare occasions, they left her very angry... but she had no one to talk to about it. She'd tried to explain it to Gibbs; on their first dinner together, but he'd shut her down... said he didn't care.

Holly knew why he said he didn't care who was on the phone, or what was so important she had to leave half way through their dinner. She knew why he'd never ask her about those calls and why a mask of indifference came over him like a wall between them every time she got a call. She never let it show, but it hurt her to know he thought she was still in business; still meeting clients.

A phone call from the man of her thoughts interrupts her musings. It had been several days since she'd spoken to him and his voice brings a smile to her face.

"Hey. Need you to make an appearance tonight. My place... around seven."

"Do I get to know why?"

"Hart is supposed to show up... kind of invited herself to dinner. It's time to let her know her plan didn't work. If it works, the steak and beer are on me."

"I'll see you this evening." She can't contain her excitement as she hangs up the phone. This was her opportunity; to set her plan for Ms. Hart in action... and make her point with Agent Gibbs.

She was hoping that this request would give her a chance to show him there could be something more between them. Gibbs wasn't a man you could push into doing something that wasn't his idea; so she just had to gently maneuver him so he thought it was his idea. That shouldn't be too hard, considering the look in his eyes after he'd kissed her the other night. It certainly wouldn't be hard for her either... she was looking forward to testing the limits of Gibbs' self-control. Yes, using her talents was underhanded and she knew it was probably... morally wrong. She hated to admit how much Gibbs' opinion really mattered to her, but she was willing to take the chance. If this didn't work, she'd have to resort to other means... because she just wasn't willing to let him slip away.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Gibbs isn't sure how the evening will play out, but he knows he can count on Holly to play her part. The unknown in all of this was Allison Hart. In the past week, spending more time with her; supposedly working on the case for the orphaned little girl, Gibbs has noticed a pattern to her seemingly random questions. Nothing Hart did was random or accidental so he had to believe these questions were her reason for wanting to get close to him. The problem was, he couldn't figure out why asking him questions about fishing trips and his brief retirement from NCIS were important. On the surface it just looked like she was trying to get to know him better, but there had to be a reason.

Still pondering Hart's motives, Gibbs is in his basement sanding on a rocking chair he promised to refinish for Vance's wife. Working with his hands freed up his mind to analyze problems and find solutions. His work is interrupted when his cell phone rings beside him. He sets down the sandpaper, wipes his hands on a rag and answers, "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Meet me at your front door."

"Why? It isn't locked."

"You've got an audience... now be a good boy and come to the door when I get there."

Gibbs hears the click and shakes his head as he tosses the phone down. Only Holly could get away with giving him orders like that... and Holly was the only woman he'd obey when she did. He swipes his hand down his shirt, removing most of the saw dust before heading for the stairs. He is just reaching the front hallway when he hears her heels on the steps outside.

Before she can knock, he opens the door to greet her with mock frown and a tease, "Pretty demanding, aren't ya?"

Holly doesn't stop until her body is flush against his, bumping him back into the open door as her hands curve up around his head. Her fingers lace through his silvery hair as she silences him with a kiss. Her lips tug at his, demanding a response and Gibbs once again obeys. His arms curve around her waist as he recovers from his initial shock to return the kiss. There is no hesitation, no awkward unfamiliarity between them this time as each kiss becomes more intense. His hand fists in her hair, holding her close as he nips at her lip, running his tongue over its softness. A soft growl escapes him as her lips part, inviting a more intimate caress. He pulls back to look at her, needing to see the invitation in her eyes. There is a tense moment between them before Holly's mouth curves in a seductive smile.

"Hi... you have company."

"I can see that." Gibbs raises a brow and she grins, knowing he is referring to her.

"Good, then show me how much you missed me."

Holly again leans in, nibbling at his lower lip suggestively. He doesn't hesitate to take what she's offering as his hand cradles her neck as his lips claim hers with determination. This time, she is the one to moan softly as he demands entry and kisses her hungrily. His tongue delves deeply, exploring the sweetness of hers. Each kiss blends into the next, and they lose themselves in the freedom to explore under the pretense of this illusion. It is several minutes before his burning lungs force him to draw back just enough to drag in deep breaths. His intense blue eyes are sparkling, even in the dim light and it matches her own.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw in her eyes... desire, a passion for him alone and he forgets the reality of their situation as she pulls him back to her with a husky sigh. This time their embrace is filled with passion and an all consuming desire to become one. His hands roam down her sides, his thumbs grazing along her breasts before skimming across her ribs. His hands span her small waist, flexing his fingers into her back and feeling her arch into him.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, through the overpowering desire to carry her off to his bedroom, Gibbs feels a nagging warning. He wants nothing more than to take what she is offering, but he holds her back, keeping distance between their hips. He tries to pull back, ending the kiss, but her arms tighten around his neck, refusing to let him go. She slowly tugs his lower lip into her mouth, teasing it with her tongue as her eyes meet his, purring suggestively. Gibbs feels a shudder of desire race down his spine and leans in, forcing her head back as he hungrily dives into her mouth with an answering growl. His kiss is harsh and demanding, letting her glimpse his inner animal, just waiting to come out if she continues to tease him like that.

Allison Hart's private investigator had been sitting in his car, watching the house as ordered. He was actually enjoying himself for the moment; watching the couple making out in the doorway. He wasn't sure why Hart had hired him to watch this house, but she hadn't ordered any photos... like she did when she was trying to get dirt on someone; so he just keeps his binoculars raised to his eyes and a smile on his face.

Hart hated being late... it showed disrespect; especially if she was the one waiting. She always made it a point to arrive a few minutes early to avoid such circumstances. As she is pulling up in front of Gibbs' house now, she mentally prepares herself for the evening. She has to be in the right state of mind to pull this off and she wasn't looking forward to having to throw herself at him. She is so focused on her mental preparation, she doesn't notice the strange car in his driveway... or the couple locked in the hot embrace in the doorway.

The sound of a car door closing forces Gibbs to remember where they are. He pulls back, panting hard as their eyes hold for a long moment before Gibbs puts an end to their show for the benefit of those watching. With one fluid move, his arms wrap around her , holding her against his chest as he pivots inside. Lifting her off her feet as he spins her into his house, she quickly finds herself pinned between Gibbs and the wall. His foot kicks the door closed with a soft thud, but he never looks away from her eyes. This is the moment of truth... the point at which there is no need to pretend any longer. No one is watching now, but Gibbs can't resist dropping his mouth back to hers; desperate for the sweetness of her kisses.

Holly vaguely realizes they are now inside, but her mind isn't focused on what that means right now. His rough kisses quickly ignited a passion in her she hasn't felt in many years. She let herself get lost in the pleasure of being in his arms, meeting his rising passion and demanding more. His hands are once again roaming over her body, exploring the curve of her hips as they come to cradle her ass. She once again arches into him as he presses her hips to his and a deep, frustrated growl escapes him. He suddenly breaks the kiss, breathing hard as his hands slowly move back up to her waist and he eases their hips apart once more. With his brow resting against hers, he holds her gaze as he fights for control.

"Christ, Holly... you're killin' me... " His huskily words are torn from him as another tremor rushes through him.

She feels his response as her hands glide softly down over his ribs to rest under his t-shirt at his waist. She can see his struggle for control and tilts her head to bring her lips to his chin; giving it a soft kiss. "Creating the perfect illusion is what I do, Jethro."

He sees the humor glittering in her eyes and a husky chuckle rumbles from him as he realizes how perfect it was. She continues to nibble at his jaw, causing him to sigh once more.

"Could ya be a little less perfect?"

She stops her nibbling and looks up into his eyes as she grabs his belt loops and tugs his hips against hers, feeling the hard ridge of his desire through his jeans. "So this isn't... part of the illusion?"

She glides her hips across his, and a low groan escapes him as his eyes flicker closed at the sensation. When he opens his eyes, there is a dangerous fire in him that has her pulse rate doubling. He fights to keep his hips still; knowing it wouldn't take more than the touch of her hand to set him ablaze.

As if reading his mind, Holly's hand snakes down to gently graze across the tip of the hard ridge as she moans softly, "Mmmnnn... this is definitely not an illusion."

"No, it's not... and if you don't behave..." His hand traps her wrist, pulling her hand away to retain the last shreds of his sanity. He knows she is aware of exactly how close he is by the smile on her face. "I may have to take you over my knee..."

Just then, there is a knock on his door and they both freeze. Gibbs puts a finger to her lips, pressing gently to indicate she should remain quiet as they both look over to see Allison Hart's outline through the frosted glass. He steps back and pulls his t-shirt down to cover his obvious arousal before turning towards the door. He takes a deep, calming breath and opens the door to face the last person he wanted to see at this moment.

"Hello, Agent Gibbs... or actually, I think the circumstances being what they are; I'll call you Gibbs tonight."

"Ms. Hart." His formality isn't lost on her, but she lets it go, knowing how abrasive he can be.

She steps closer to the doorframe, but stops when he doesn't step back to invite her in. After a tense moment, she holds up her hand to indicate the bottle of wine she holds. "I brought the wine... like I said I would so we could celebrate the success of our joint efforts to get Pamela's brother re-assigned to the States and appointed as her legal guardian."

Gibbs pretends to be flustered... even a bit confused as he tilts his head to the side, scratching his jaw before he responds. "Allison... I'm sorry... I didn't think you were serious... you know about dinner."

"Of course I was... you should know that about me by now, Gibbs. I don't say anything I don't mean... it can get you in trouble. So..." She hesitates, feeling nervous for the first time since he obviously misunderstood her. She'd made it perfectly clear she intended to show up here and they could celebrate over dinner. Now this infuriating man was acting like they'd never had that conversation. "... since I am here... ?"

Holly is hidden behind him and the partially opened doorway, waiting for her que to make an appearance. Gibbs clears his throat, looking like a man caught between two woman... and he didn't have to pretend because Holly's hands were gliding slowly up his back. He doesn't have time to answer as Hart sees the woman's hand with deep red nails curl over his shoulder. Hart's mouth drops open a moment before Holly comes into view at Gibbs' side, looking disheveled and sexy as hell.

"Babe... who is it? Oh... Ms. Hart...?" Holly stares at the woman, playing the perfect girlfriend as her eyes travel down over her competition and then back up. She notices the bottle of wine in her hand and puts just the right tone of questioning suspicion in her voice as she addresses her next question to Gibbs. "Jethro, what's going on?!"

"Aahh, nothing. Ms. Hart just stopped by... to celebrate a successful case we closed today. The one with the little girl."

As Gibbs speaks, his eyes remain locked on Hart, noting the clenching of her jaw and how her knuckles have turned white on the neck of the wine bottle. This is what he planned to happen, but he felt out of control; mainly because Holly was leaning against his side with her hidden hand tucked into the back pocket of his jeans.

Hart is stunned to see the other woman here... since Gibbs hadn't had any contact with her in several days. Anger churns in her stomach at once again having this annoying woman interfering in her plans. She now pulls herself back to the moment with great difficulty and plasters a fake smile on her face as she tries to salvage her dignity.

"Agent Gibbs... is obvious you're busy. I'll just..."

"No, Ms. Hart... come in... really, we're not busy." Holly can almost hear Gibbs' internal groan at her offer, knowing the last thing he wants is to let this woman inside his house. But Holly knows women and there is no way Hart will accept that invitation.

"No, really... I do have some clients to check in with before it gets too late. I'll just be going." And with that she gives Holly a cold glare and spins around and almost ruins her two thousand dollar heels in her hurry to get back to her car and out of sight.

She hears the door closing as she walked away, but refuses to give the house a backward glance. Seated in her car, she jabs the ignition button and then sat there fuming. There was no way she could get close to Gibbs with that tramp hanging all over him. That red-headed bitch was becoming intolerable... and she didn't care what Bell said; she was going to do something about it! She puts her car in drive and with a squeal of her tires, drives off down the street; not even noticing the man laughing at her from a dirty brown sedan.

Gibbs closed the door again with a heavy sigh; releasing some of the tension of the evening. But not all of it... when he turned back to face the woman beside him, there was a different kind of tension. She looks up at him with a satisfied smirk and he is tempted to follow through on his threat. Then it occurs to him... this is what he asked her to do; create the illusion of being his girlfriend. And from Hart's response just now, she'd done a good job... maybe too good because Gibbs was standing here wondering what was real and what was illusion himself.

And with his sanity back now, he realizes... this is what she does. Creating whatever illusion a man wants... becoming whatever he needs her to be. God! She'd done it with him. Becoming the perfect woman... one he couldn't resist because she got inside his head. She was the best, there was no disputing that, and his anger wasn't at her... but himself. He was stronger than that... had better control than most men... he shouldn't have fallen for her illusion at the first kiss! Even now, as much as he wanted to just fall back into her arms and lose himself in the moment; he couldn't. He couldn't do this... not without knowing it was her... really Holly and not some image she was putting on just to please him. He wouldn't become just like all those other men... men who accepted the illusion just to be with a woman like Holly. But, how would he know if it was real? She was an expert at creating illusions of whatever men wanted... how would he know if it was truly what she wanted?

With a sigh he steps back, then leans down to give her a long, slow kiss of regret. "Come on..." he gently takes her by the wrist as he walks off towards the kitchen, towing her along behind him.

Holly is confused by his sudden shift in moods. "Jethro? Where are we going?"

He stops in the kitchen when they are far enough away from the hidden microphone so they can speak. He turns back to face her, looking frustrated and his whispered words explain why. "Well, because of our little scene on the front porch, I gotta keep you here for at least the next two hours. And, since the living room is bugged... my only choices are to take you upstairs... or down to the basement."

"Two hours, huh?" Her eyes drift up to the ceiling as a smile twitches at the corner of her mouth.

"At least..." And with a heavy sigh he opens the basement door and pulls her down the stairs with him. He doesn't bother to grab beers from the fridge this time... tonight he needed something stronger.

She can tell he is angry, but why? She knew it wasn't anything to do with Hart since he'd asked her to come over and intercept her dinner plans. It had to be what happened before they were interrupted by Hart's arrival. Was he mad at himself for opening up? For getting excited? Mad at her for getting him excited? She sits on the stool he leads her to, wisely keeping quiet until she could get a better gauge on his mood.

She watches as he grabs a bottle of bourbon he keeps on the upper shelf above his workbench and two old coffee cups hanging on pegs there. It wasn't the first time they had shared bourbon in his basement, but the way he knocked back his first three fingers in one shot was. He takes a deep breath to calm himself as the hot liquor burns down his throat. Feeling its instant calming effects, he pours out more into the two cups and finally turns to face her; handing her one.

He isn't ready to talk about it so she remains quiet, sipping her drink with her eyes averted from his stormy eyes. It gives her a moment to replay the evening... she was to blame for letting things get so intense up there. Her plan had been to torment him a little... plant the seed of possibility between them. But once again, when he kissed her she'd lost all focus. She'd allowed herself to enjoy the thrill of being in his arms. She briefly considers apologizing to him, but realizes that is a bad idea... for two reasons; one, Gibbs hated apologies and, two she didn't really feel sorry for what happened.

She watches as Gibbs picks up his sandpaper and moves over to work on the rocking chair again. This was how he dealt with problems... working them out in his mind while his hands kept busy. She sighs and sets her cup down as she stands up and grabs a piece of sandpaper; going to join him until he is ready to talk. When she comes to stand on the opposite side of the chair, which is clamped into a vice on the table, his eyes finally meet hers. She holds his gaze for a moment as she begins to sand another area of the chair; and a slight tug at the corner of his mouth lets her know his anger is gone. They settle into the silent process of working on the wood, drinking bourbon and putting the events of the evening behind them.

They are both soon lost in their own thoughts; Holly on how she almost cost her friendship with this man because she'd revealed too much to him earlier. Gibbs, however had shoved that particular mental discussion into a back corner of his brain for now. He focused on the more immediate problem of Allison Hart.

"I can't get my head around all this..." His comment is almost spoken so softly Holly doesn't catch it, and she wonders if he is talking to himself. Then his eyes come up to meet hers and she realizes he is ready to talk.

"So, let me hear it... what's bugging that gut of yours?"

"Her questions. All kinds of questions about weird things... and I just can't find the connection."

"What questions?"

"About my fishing trips to Mexico... my brief retirement... stuff like that." His brow darts down in a scowl as the elusive answer to this puzzle frustrates him. He continues sanding, hoping to gain some clarity from the routine work.

"Okay... you go on fishing trips to Mexico... how often?"

"Not often enough. A few times with Mike Franks, an agent who retired down there."

"And your brief retirement?"

"Took a few months hiatus from work... thought about making it permanent, but I couldn't do it."

"And, where did you spend this hiatus?" Holly asked the question only as a way to keep him talking, but suddenly Gibbs' hands still and his head jerks up to meet her eyes.

"With Franks... in Mexico. God Damn It! Why didn't I see this sooner?! She's fishing for information about me and my connections to Mike Franks!"

"And Mexico... sounds like those are the two common denominators. But why?"

Gibbs doesn't answer her question, knowing that isn't a topic he can discuss. Instead, he downs the last of the amber liquor in his cup, then stands tapping the cup on the leg of the chair they are working on as he thinks out loud.

"Mexico... I sent Bell to prison in Mexico. He somehow made connections to the Mexican government and got released from prison. We think he's currently in Mexico."

"So why does he care about you going to Mexico?" Gibbs shoots her a hard glance, wondering if she knows about his past. He once again avoids her question and grabs his cell phone as he hits speed dial.

"Mike Franks." Gibbs listens for a long moment, pacing back and forth before the phone is finally answered at the little cantina two miles from Mike's house on the beach. "Yes, Olla... Carmelita, it's Gibbs... I need to get ahold of Mike Franks..." He listens for a moment and stops dead in his tracks. "WHAT!? WHEN!?" After another moment of silence he snaps his phone shut with another curse.

She knows it wasn't good news, but isn't sure how much he's willing to share with her. They may be friends, but Gibbs was still a very private person. This was the first she'd ever heard about Mike Franks, but it was clear he was someone important to this man. Gibbs finally turns to look at her, as if just remembering she was there.

"Mike's house burned down and he and the girls are missing..."

"Oh no... do you think...?" Her question is cut short as Gibbs shakes his head, his mind already racing ahead to what he needs to do next.

He goes through the motions of putting his work bench in order, closing up the bourbon and storing it on the shelf, then turns back to her again. "Don't have all the answers, Holly... but Mike's tough and he'll do whatever it takes to protect his daughter and granddaughter. I gotta go to Mexico and find out."

He motions for her to come with him as he heads for the stairs, hurrying up to pack a bag and get on the first plane to Baja. Holly knows not to try and delay him, but can't help being concerned for his safety.

"Jethro..." He stops at the serious tone of her voice. She walks up to him, placing a hand on his arm. "Be careful... you going to Mexico may be just what Bell wants."

"I know, Holly..." He takes her hand in his and gives it a gentle squeeze, then hesitates as he holds her gaze; knowing there is one more thing he needs to say. "When I get back...when this is over... we need to talk."

She doesn't have to ask what he is referring to and simply nods her head and grips his hand a bit tighter; not wanting to let him go. He sees the concern in her eyes and leans in to give her a quick, reassuring kiss, but as his lips touch hers he can't let go. His other hand comes up to cradle her cheek, holding her as his lips linger; imprinting their softness in his mind. When he reluctantly lets the kiss end, their eyes meet and no words are necessary... they really needed to talk. With his fingers gliding over her cheek, he steps back again.

"I gotta go..."

"Yeah... go... and be careful, okay?" He gives her a nod and then turns to race upstairs, taking them two at a time. Holly watches until he is out of sight, then sighs and grabs her purse from the floor in the hallway where she dropped it earlier. Letting herself out the front door, she silently prays he'll come back to her safely... and when Merton Bell was in the picture, that wasn't going to be easy.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Gibbs arrives in El Rosario early the next morning after two connecting flights. He'd had too little sleep and too much coffee but that was when he functioned at his best. The long flight had given him time to assess the situation and with Holly's insight he realized she was right, Bell wanted Gibbs in Mexico. And going after Mike and the girls was a good way to accomplish that. The only question was why?

When Gibbs got to Mike's little secluded section of the beach, he found the house smoldering an not much left. His tracking experience gave him a rough idea of what happened; several men approached on foot, there was a firefight and then footprints heading south. Who had survived to flee? Was he following the tracks of the killers or his friend? Moving farther along the beach, Gibbs sees the lifeless body of a local hired muscle and of no concern to Gibbs. He turned inland and followed the tracks further, noting a trail of blood sprinkled into the sand and hoped it wasn't Mike's.

Not much further along, Gibbs sees a man's body, lying face down in the sand; obviously dead. He kneels by the body, almost afraid to turn the corpse over to see his friend's dead face. Just as he whispers Mike's name, Gibbs becomes aware of a presence behind him and is slowly reaching for his gun when a rifle barrel is jabbed into the back of his head. "It's not Franks."

"Who is it?"

"Colonel Bell... and don't even try it, Agent Gibbs. They want you alive... but they didn't say anything about wounded." Gibbs is just starting to turn towards his captor, wondering who this American could be when the rifle stock slams into the back of his head, and everything goes dark.

* * *

Holly was worried, not because Gibbs couldn't handle himself, but because she knew Colonel Bell was a ruthless killer. His team needed to know where he'd gone. She steps off the elevator at NCIS on the fourth floor, careful not to draw attention to herself from the agents working one level down in the bullpen. As she steps into the Director's office, his secretary looks up, "He's expecting you Miss Snow. Go right in."

Holly continues on through the door into the inner office and stops when she sees Leon Vance standing with his back to her at the windows. She has never been very comfortable with Vance and he's never been too comfortable with her so she keeps her contacts with him professional. Without turning, Vance knows she is there and speaks first. "Miss Snow. You have information for me?"

"Yes, I'm sure you've already tried to call Gibbs and gotten no answer... you know why I'm here."

"He was supposed to keep me apprised of this 'operation'... but it shouldn't surprise me that he's trying to handle things on his own. So, you want to tell me what's going on?" Vance finally turns to face her and offers her a seat as he takes his own and prepares to be updated.

"He took off for Mexico last night... a guy named Mike Franks and when he called they told him his house had burned to the ground." Holly sees Vance's eyes widen slightly as he registers the shock at this news, but outwardly he remains calm. "We think it has something to do with Bell and Ms. Hart."

"How so?"

"Ms. Hart has been asking a lot of questions about Gibbs' time in Mexico, fishing trips, his little hiatus down there... it's all tied to Bell. Bell goes to prison there, makes some deal with the Mexican government to get released and now sends Hart after Gibbs. I don't know what the hell he discovered down there, but it has to do with Gibbs..."

"I do... but that's not important. When did he leave?"

"Seven-thirty? Eight PM? And there's more..." She pauses to wait until Vance is done jotting down notes on his pad. When he looks up, she continues, "Back when I was in business... I knew Bell. Not personally, but I provided him and a couple of his men with... services. Bell's men were rough, but he paid extremely well and no one got hurt. Bell... he's a different story... he liked to inflict pain. I tried to cut him off, but he threatened to expose my operation. I backed down and... to this day I regret it. Sandra agreed to go. She'd been with him before and said she could handle him... he killed her."

"Bell killed one of your girls and you just kept it to yourself?"

"I didn't know it was him at first. They found Sandra's body three weeks later at a rest stop along the I-95, halfway to Norfolk. Bell was always showing up suddenly, then he was gone again... supposedly on missions out of the country so it was almost a year before I pieced it together and figured out what happened. By then my operation was exposed and... well you know the rest of that circus tale."

"You think Bell outed you to cover up what he'd done? And what proof do you have that he killed her?"

"I have no proof that he exposed my operation... but I wouldn't put it past him. What better insurance policy than to have the only person who could place her with Bell in prison and discredited. He knew after my conviction nothing I said would be taken seriously because everyone expected me to 'name names and expose my clientele."

"Which you never did do... even after the congressional inquiry gave you the ultimatum of talking or going to prison."

"Yea, well... wasn't exactly a question I could answer when the people sitting on that congressional panel didn't really want me to answer it... if you know what I mean. As for proof, I did talk to Bell's second in command... Jason Dean, after I got out of prison. He paid me a visit in the middle of the night to relay a message from his boss. Said if I was smart I'd forget all about Sandra and continue to keep my mouth shut. He dropped a fat envelope on my table and then pulled out his gun and put it to my head. I knew he was bluffing, but it still scared the shit out of me."

"I bet it did. So why does a man, as savvy as Bell feel the need to pay you a visit five years after the fact?"

"I've been wondering the same thing so I put that envelope in my safe and left it there. He must think I've got something that could tie him to Sandra's murder... and it was ruled homicide by the local medical examiner in Richmond. I started digging into my old files and I found it... Bell funneled the money he used to pay me through his attorney... M. Alyson Hart. I doubt she knew who he was paying or for what..."

"Why not?"

"When I met her face to face for the first time... just two weeks ago here, she didn't recognize me... I don't think she even knew who I was until later when she heard my name. To her, I'm just the bitch that keeps getting between her and Agent Gibbs."

"Speaking of that... how is your little operation progressing? I know Ms. Hart has been stalking around the halls here, but..."

"She's stalking Gibbs too. She has a private eye posted outside his house, she shows up there under any excuse to get close to him. I've taken the liberty to look into the guy she hired to watch Gibbs and he was not told who's house he was watching... and bugging by the way. He just thinks it has to do with one of her cases."

"So, for now... we should maybe look into Ms. Hart's financial dealings for Bell and see what else she's handling for her boss. I'm going to send an agent to your house to pick up that envelope... and hopefully we can find Bell's prints on it along with Dean's... maybe even Hart's."

"My prints will not be on it... of that you can be assured, Director."

"You're a smart woman, Miss Snow... how else could you have gone through that fiasco, gotten a slap on the wrist and come out of it all with so much leverage in this town?"

"I wonder that myself, Director..." And with that, Holly stands and moves towards the door, not wanting to open the door to a discussion about which powerful men in this town were still protecting her in exchange for her silence. At the door, she stops and turns back; needing to clarify one point. "And... since you're wondering how I could keep information about a murder to myself... I didn't. I took the information to a friend... who oversees homeland security operations and they said they'd take care of it. So if Bell has never been brought to justice... you need to ask them why."

With that she opens the door and leaves; the frown on Vance's face indicates he had been wondering that very thing... and he was not happy with her answer. It was well known Bell had connections and that his private security business was involved in covert operations with the CIA. It wouldn't be the first time they let a murderer walk around free just so they could use them. With a sigh, Vance picks up his phone and gets things moving on the information he's just received.

* * *

When Gibbs finally wakes he is groggy and his head is pounding. His vision is blurred and cloudy and it takes him a few minutes to realize it's because he has a burlap hood over his head. He sits quietly listening to the voices around him; a woman and two men speaking in Spanish, then the woman speaking in English to the American bastard who clocked him on the beach. When they realize he is awake, the hood is removed and Gibbs blinks as his eyes adjust to the light. He looks from the American who removed the hood to the woman and with recognition, Gibbs suddenly understands it all now.

Bell's plan was to turn him over to the cartel of the man he killed twelve years ago. Even though Gibbs' anger had been strong, he drew the line at taking out the whole family as Reynosa had done to him. Gibbs realized there had to be a wife, possibly children, but it hadn't stopped him from his mission. Now, it appeared the leader of the Reynosa Cartel was his daughter... and she had been looking for revenge for a long time. It was unusual for a woman to have such power in this culture, but maybe there was a husband... or other family members. Carmen Reynosa ran the operation with cruelty and rarely trusted outsiders... which explained how Bell ended up dead on the beach. But what about Dean?

Dean sees him studying him and smiles as he comes to stand in front of him, slowly using a large combat knife to peel an orange. "You still trying to figure this all out, Agent Gibbs? Let me help you... my boss, Colonel Bell... after he got out of prison, he thought he was in charge. I arranged it... I was the one with the connections to the Reynosa family."

Dean, second in command to Merton Bell was working for the Cartel and took Bell out at their orders. Producing Gibbs had no doubt raised his status and power within the family and by the way Carmen Reynosa was smiling at him, he definitely had the attention of the woman in control. Gibbs keeps his expression blank as he glances from Dean to Carmen, then shrugs, "Bell was greedy... not surprising... and since I'm sure Miss Reynosa didn't arrange all of this just so you could slit my throat with that jack knife... why don't you go back to your corner try not to cut yourself."

He sees Dean tense at the insult, but then his eyes flash over to Carmen and he backs away, leaving them alone as he returns to his position in the hallway. Carmen now approaches him, chuckling slightly at how easily Gibbs was able to read the situation. "Agent Gibbs... such confidence. I would have expected nothing less from the man who murdered my father. But you are correct, the Cartel does not want you dead... yet. Your father in Stillwater? Your team, McGee, DiNozzo... yes, perhaps, but we plan to use you until you are no longer useful to us. Having a mole inside NCIS will be very helpful with our shipments."

Gibbs is wondering why she said 'we', but doesn't have to wait long as another man arrives and embraces Carmen as he greets to her in Spanish as his sister. He turns to Gibbs and introduces himself as Alejandro Reynosa. Not realizing Gibbs is fluent in their language. They don't realize the advantage they just gave him. Gibbs recognizes the man as the Attorney General of Mexico, Alejandro Garcia, who has been dealing with Director Vance recently. He requested Abby come to Mexico to teach a forensics class and then asked for her assistance with the cold case investigation into Reynosa's death. Alejandro had even visited their office under the pretense of delivering Reynosa's remains to their morgue so Ducky could reexamine the body.

The fact that they used that case for Abby's class, then asked her to re-examine the evidence was no coincidence. Gibbs' gut had been right, but until know he hadn't had any link between the Attorney General of Mexico and the Reynosa Cartel. For now, Gibbs remains calm, knowing they don't intend to kill him and plans to go along with their plan. He has no doubt they what they will do to his father and the rest of his team. The Reynosa Cartel was ruthless in eliminating their enemies... and their whole families. Once he was back in the states, he could protect his dad and work on shutting them down.

* * *

Vance knows what he needs to do, but still has to tread lightly. SecNav and several others don't want relations with Mexico ruffled right now. Not when the United States was burning bridges with all of their Middle Eastern allies. Oil and having a steady supply was more important than saving one federal agent, who went down there on some private vendetta. Vance meets with DiNozzo and Ziva in the privacy of his office.

"Do I make myself clear, Agent DiNozzo? You are to retrieve body of the American that we were notified of... and bring it home."

"So, you just get a call from the Attorney General's office in Mexico... claiming they found a dead American on the beach? No identity? No explanation? And they want us to go pick it up?"

"That about sums it up. Senor Garcia was not happy that dead Americans were littering his beaches... and offered no explanation as to Franks' cottage burning down, where he is or who the dead American is."

"And Gibbs, Director?" Ziva was more restrained in allowing her anger and concern to show. After all, this was not her first mission of this type.

"And if the remains we are going to pick up is Gibbs... then what, Director? And don't tell me the thought hasn't crossed your mind!" Tony was having a hard time containing his anger... but they all knew it stemmed from fear.

"I won't deny the thought did occur to me, DiNozzo. Agent Gibbs is on his own... but I refuse to consider that possibility until I see his body on a slab in Ducky's morgue. Now get going... your plane leaves in two hours." He glares at DiNozzo as he would have spoken again.

They turn and head for the door, but before they can open it, Vance finally gives them the order they have wanted. "However, if you should happen to come across him... say in the few hours that it takes to refuel the plane... bring him home too."

Ziva and Tony just nod, knowing they've been given the green light for a covert operation to locate Gibbs and get him out of Mexico... hopefully without causing any further international incidents. They hurry back to the bullpen, grab their gear and head out without a word to McGee who sits at his desk watching with a worried expression on his face.

* * *

Holly had done the right thing in notifying Vance, but she knew there wasn't any love lost between Gibbs and his boss. She wasn't about to leave things in his hands... not when there was so much at stake. After a few meetings with discreet connections on Capitol Hill, Holly has set her own plan of action in motion. She knew Bell and Dean had to surface sooner or later and she made sure they wouldn't step two feet inside this country without being taken down for the murdering traitors they were.

By the time the C130 cargo plane lands in Mexico, DiNozzo and Ziva have a plan of action in place. They know time is critical, and they have no idea where Gibbs could be, but after they confirm the body in the box wasn't him... they would backtrack his movements until they found him. As the rear cargo hatch slowly drops down on the runway in order to load the body, Tony takes a deep breath and prepares himself to look at the body in the box. He waits impatiently as the Mexicans load the box, then approaches it with a small pry bar.

Just as he is about to pry the lid off, Ziva grabs his arm to stop him. "Tony... don't!"

He sighs in frustration, knowing neither of them wants to see their boss lying dead in this box, but they have to open it to make sure. He turns to glare at her, but realizes she is not looking at him... or the box. Ziva's eyes are trained on the dirty, slightly bloodied man walking across the tarmac towards them. They stand speechless as Gibbs walks up the ramp and stops beside them.

"Not me, DiNozzo."

"Franks?" Tony's second biggest fear.

"Nope. Colonel Bell." Gibbs raps his knuckles on the box, then goes to sit down, finally letting his exhaustion overtake him.

"Bell?! Did you...?

"No... didn't get the chance. Found him dead on the beach not far from Mike's house."

"And Mike? He is...?" Ziva was also afraid to hear the answer, but needed to ask.

"Don't know, Ziva. No sign of him or the girls." He doesn't tell them about the severed finger that Carmen Reynosa handed him as proof of Franks' death. He knew how easily she could have obtained the finger of any gringo, so he wasn't going to count Mike out until he saw proof that he, Leyla and Emira were dead.

"And you knew we were gonna be here... how?" DiNozzo is finally over his shock and takes in the condition of his boss. Gibbs had obviously been in a fight of some type if the dried blood on his neck and the dirt on his clothing was any indication.

"Guess, I pissed off the Mexican government... they found me snooping around Mike's place and had a little chat with me. 'Bout an hour ago, I was driven here and told to get the hell out of their country."

"They kicked you out?" Tony can't hide the smile of pride that only Gibbs could piss off a country like that.

"Well, officially they suggested I escort the remains back to DC... but this..." He raises a hand to the lump on the back of his head and winces slightly, "...said, get the hell out."

DiNozzo and Ziva relax when they realize their mission is complete and they didn't even have to step one foot in Mexico. They quickly secure the box with Bell's remains in it for the flight and then sit back to wait for the plane to be refueled so they can head home. Further conversation with Gibbs is not an option when they look over to see his eyes closed. His ability to instantly fall asleep anywhere was well known to them and it looked like he could use the rest so they do not disturb him. Unknown to them, Gibbs' eyes may be closed, but his mind was scanning over all he'd learned and how he was going to put his plan in motion once he was back on American soil.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Before the C130 has even taxied to a stop, Gibbs jumps up and jerks the side door of the cargo area open. He jumps to the tarmac and ducks to avoid the powerful thrust from its engines. When he is a safe distance from the plane, Gibbs has the phone he borrowed from Ziva out and dialing the number that has been on his mind the whole flight back from Mexico.

Inside the plane, Tony and Ziva exchange a look and Tony's annoyance is obvious. He isn't used to not being kept in the loop by his boss and Gibbs was definitely not keeping them in the loop on this one. There was something going on and Tony knew it was bad. Gibbs wasn't one to go all 'lone wolf' on them... well, he was, but not when it came to working a case. The only time Gibbs went off the grid was when it involved doing something illegal or something personal; either way he didn't want them involved in it.

Gibbs watches as the large cargo plane comes to a halt by it hanger, but his feet area already moving in a different direction. He heads towards the front, skirting around everyone waiting to unload the C130 towards the front entrance. As he walks, he sighs in relief as his father finally answers the phone.

"Hello."

"Dad... you okay?" Gibbs tries to keep the urgency from his voice, but his first words tip off the elder Gibbs that something is wrong.

"Yeah, son. Fine. What's up?"

"Dad... something's come up. I... I need to know if you... do you have some place you can stay for a few days? Someplace away from home and the store?"

"Trouble brewin'?" Gibbs couldn't help but smile at his father's short, taciturn answers that had already figured out the reason for his call.

"Yeah, dad... you could say that. So... can you leave for a while?"

"Well, I got a woman coming to look at that store front next door. You know, the one I decided to sell? I was gonna expand the store, but decided against it. At my age the last thing I need is more store to stock or..."

"Dad. Please! I really need you to close up the store for a few days." Gibbs' impatience was showing with his father.

"Okay, okay. I'll close up for a bit... after I show Paloma the shop tomorrow. That soon enough?"

"Yeah, I guess... just, please don't take any chances, okay? You still got the Winchester behind the counter?"

"Still here... as usual, but haven't had to use it since that punk kid thought he could rob the place a couple of years ago."

"Just make sure it's loaded and keep it close. Look Dad, I gotta a go... I'll explain later." Gibbs is standing beside DiNozzo's car, watching Tony and Ziva walking towards him from the terminal. "Hey, dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you... and be careful, okay? Bye." He snaps the phone shut as his two agents come within hearing distance.

Gibbs can see that Tony is still annoyed with his refusal to talk to him about what happened in Mexico. Ziva just watches him closely, knowing something is going on and hoping she can pick up on it from his actions... or inactions at this point. He tries to hide his frustration as he greets them.

"Body on its way to Ducky?"

"Yep... apparently you were in too much of a hurry to stick around and see that." Tony glares at Gibbs, daring him to keep blocking the driver's side door with his body.

Gibbs gives him a level look, then slowly steps out of the way so Tony can drive. "Had a call to make. Knew you could handle it." He moves around to the passenger side and Ziva is about to defer to the back seat when Gibbs shakes his head and motions her to the front. "Can you drop me at my place? Need to shower and clean up."

Tony just rolls his eyes and slides in behind the wheel. Ziva and Gibbs get in and she gives Tony a warning glare as he guns the engine and pulls out onto the street. She understands his frustration, but Tony's childish pouting at not being in on the secret was annoying her. She also was upset that Gibbs was obviously into something dangerous and would not allow them to help, but she knew Gibbs had a reason. And from his worn down, dirty and beat-up condition, it had to be a good one.

* * *

When Gibbs is dropped off at home, he scans his house suspiciously and hesitates before he gets out of the car. He hates to raise their suspicions any further, but he can't help it now. Something wasn't right at his house so he lays a hand on Ziva's shoulder, "Ziver... let me have your back up. Mine got confiscated in Mexico."

Without a second thought, Ziva raises her right leg and removes the small Glock from her ankle holster. They both knew Gibbs had more guns in his house, but for some reason he needed one now. Tony's eyes are scanning the house, wondering what Gibbs saw that made him suddenly need a gun to enter his own home.

"Boss, you need us to...?" His question never sees completion as Gibbs exits the car with a harsh reply.

"No, DiNozzo. Go on home."

Tony is about to ignore his boss's order and follow him inside, but a hand on his arm stops him. Ziva is just as worried, but when their eyes meet, she shakes her head. They both know that unless Gibbs wants their assistance, it would not be welcome and only incur Gibbs' wrath later. Tony and Ziva watch as Gibbs walks casually up onto his porch and then hesitates before turning the knob and entering. When no immediate shots ring out, Tony sighs and jams the car into reverse and backs out on to the street; leaving Gibbs to face whatever awaited him inside.

Gibbs stops just inside the front door, actually a bit surprised not to find it booby-trapped with an explosive device. But then, that would defeat Carmen Reynosa's plan to use him as an inside mole for their cartel operations. He had no doubt she would not hesitate to take him out... or the people he loves if he did anything to raise her suspicions that he was not going along with her plan. The silence in his house was heavy, but still he hesitated to move. Then a creaking floorboard from above causes his gun hand to snap up, ready to fire.

"Easy, Probie... it's just me and the girls."

"Mike! Where the hell have you been?!" Gibbs quickly lowers his borrowed gun and sighs in relief.

Mike Franks comes down the stairs, awkwardly holding a gun in his left hand since his right hand was heavily bandaged. Gibbs takes in his appearance and his mind jumps to the small box in his jacket pocket that contains the finger given to him by Carmen Reynosa. Apparently she hadn't been lying about it being Franks' finger... she just lied about him being dead when she cut it off. Mike notices his glance and raises his injured hand to explain, "Got it shot off when those mercenary assholes stormed the place."

"Leila? Emira?" Gibbs' first worry for Franks is calmed, but now he wonders if Franks was able to save his family during the firefight.

"Upstairs, sleeping. Both safe, thank God. Gotta tell ya, Jethro, I had my moment of doubt." He stops in front of Gibbs, assessing his condition and realizing Gibbs has been through hell also. He jerks his head towards the kitchen, "Come on, let the girls rest while you and me have a talk in the kitchen."

"Could sure use a couple shots and a good cup of coffee about now." Gibbs shrugs out of his jacket, snagging the small box before he drops the filthy coat by the door and following Mike into kitchen. "Damn glad to see you and the girls safe. They handed me this..." He hands the box to Mike and then turns to start the coffee as he continues, "Told me you were dead... and they had the girls."

Franks opens the box, already knowing what he will see inside. He sighs, stares at the remains of his right index finger and then closes the box. "Damn, always liked that finger too."

He tosses the box on the table as he sits down to wait as Jethro grabs two mugs and the bottle of bourbon from the cupboard and then comes to join him. He allows Jethro to pour them each a generous amount before he asks the question that's been on his mind ever since those gunmen showed up at his little beach house. "So... who the hell were those guys and what the hell have you gotten yourself into this time, Probie?"

Gibbs drains his glass and pours himself a second before he sits back and gives his mentor and best friend a long stare. There was so much to cover, but he wonders how much he should share with him. He had to consider that the Reynosa clan thought he was compliant only because he felt they were holding Leila and Emira hostage. If they found out that Gibbs knew they were safe, Carmen and Alejandro wouldn't hesitate to go after his dad... or his team as she'd threatened. With a heavy sigh, Gibbs decides to tell it all... because for the fight that was coming... he was gonna need Mike's help, injured hand and all.

* * *

Tony is still fuming as they arrive back at the Navy Yard to brief Director Vance on their mission and ensure the body of Colonel Bell was delivered to autopsy as instructed. Ziva knows it is no use trying to tell him for the fiftieth time to calm down. Her partner took his job very seriously and even though there was nothing in the bureau manual about the senior field agent being personally responsible for protecting the team leader's ass; Tony non-the-less, took it upon himself to do it.

He throws his backpack to the ground beside his desk and is about to head upstairs to brief the director when Ziva finally speaks. "I will check in with Ducky to see if the body has arrived yet."

He stops, turns back to her and then sighs heavily, "That can wait, Ziva... I need you to come with me to brief Vance."

"You need me to brief, Director Vance?" Her confusion is clear on her face. Tony always took the lead and handled the notification of bosses personally.

"No. I need you there to keep me from killing that bastard! He knew Gibbs was in trouble and needed a way out of Mexico. He sent us down there blind and clueless on some bogus body retrieval mission!"

"Yes, but as is too often the case around here... it was a need to know basis."

"And you don't think we needed to know? We could have opened that cargo bay door to find two bodies in boxes... or the Mexican army ... or mercenaries... or the cartel's enforcers. That's the problem... we didn't know what we should expect... and when it involves Gibbs flying out suddenly because there's a problem with Franks... it could be freakin' anything!"

As they walk up the stairs to Vance's office, Ziva has to admit Tony is right. However, from what they were told, their mission had gone according to plan. "Tony, we were told to take possession of the body and locate Gibbs if possible. Mission accomplished. End of story."

"No, it's not the end of the story. You saw Gibbs... there is something going on... something bad and we're sitting here in the dark. I don't like it and I'm gonna give Gibbs a piece of my mind when I see him..." He hesitates to look back at her before he opens the director's door. "But for now, we keep that part to ourselves." He holds her gaze and she nods, then he opens the door and they walk in to give their report to Director Vance.

* * *

After Gibbs explained what had been going on with Colonel Bell, his ties to Mexico and the attorney, M. Allison Hart, Franks had a better understanding of what happened in Mexico and why. Franks didn't like being used as a pawn in someone else's game... and he was still pissed about having his finger shot off.

"This ain't over, Probie... you know that."

"Know that, Mike... just need to make sure everyone is safe before I make my move."

"Before... we... make our move." His tone told Gibbs the topic was not open for discussion. "And you know you're gonna have to bring your team in on this, right?"

"Yea, but not yet... can't. Not until I'm sure Alejandro and his bitch of a sister are here on American soil... then I'll bring them in. Until then, they're still at risk if I don't play along." Mike nods in agreement and they sit quiet for a moment thinking. Then a thought occurs to Gibbs, "How did you and the girls get here?"

"After my place was hit, we hid out in the rocks 'til dark, then we high-tailed it up to the cantina where I knew we could hide without being discovered. Well, thought we could... then Señorita Angelina comes to me a couple of days later and says a woman contacted her... arranged for us to get out of the area."

"A woman? Who?" Gibbs' first thought is that it was Carmen Reynosa, but that didn't make sense... if it had been her, she would have set a trap for Franks and captured them all. His second thought was Allison Hart; she was deeply involved in this and part of the reason Gibbs had gone to Mexico. But why would Hart help them? Wasn't she working for Bell? Maybe Hart knew that Bell had been double-crossed by his second in command and killed. Maybe she decided to switch sides and try to help... no, Hart never did anything without some type of monetary gain or personal benefit to her.

"Don't know. Just know a plane landed just outside town on the old dirt road and flew us to Cabo. We were put up in a motel at the resort for a couple of days, then flown here and dropped off at your house. Personally, I thought you arranged it all."

"Nope. I was busy getting my ass kicked by Reynosa's cartel thug, Jason Dean." Gibbs finishes his coffee and stares down at his dirt caked hands as his mind spins with this new piece of the puzzle. He finally sighs and knows his mind is too foggy from lack of sleep and pain from the lump on his head. "Look, I need a shower and a change of clothes. Don't want to wake the girls... so could you grab me some clean clothes and I'll shower down here in the guest bath?"

Mike nods and stands up, then hesitates to give his friend a pat on his dusty shoulder before leaving the room. Gibbs heads into the guest bath, stripping out of his filthy clothing as he turns the shower on to heat up. Once he was clean, fed and had a few more cups of coffee in him, then he'd be able to think a little clearer.

After his shower, clean clothes and a sandwich, Gibbs crashed on the sofa while Mike kept watch over the house. For the first time since this began, Gibbs felt he could let his guard down and get some much needed sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Jackson Gibbs hangs up the phone with a frown and turns his eyes towards the door as the bell sounded and a woman enters his store. She stops just inside the door, her eyes such a dark shade of brown that they were almost as black as her long dark hair. A chill runs down Jackson's spine at the cold look in her eyes and he knows instinctively this woman is not what she appears to be. He covers his nervousness as his son's concern comes to mind. He forces himself not to glance down at the shotgun under the counter.

He leans forward casually, resting his elbows on the counter as he usually did when a customer came in just to chat for a while. His hand was now within inches of the shotgun as he smiles innocently to his new guest. "Paloma, nice to see you... but thought we agreed on tomorrow morning?"

"We did, Mr. Gibbs... but something has come up. I'm afraid you won't be available tomorrow." And with a sly smile on her face, Paloma casually turns the cardboard sign on his door from 'open' to 'closed.' She takes her eyes off her prey, dropping them to the lock as her hand moves towards it. Her other hand snakes around behind her back, feeling for her pistol tucked into the back of her jeans.

She is caught off guard when she snaps the lock into place and looks up to see Agent Gibbs' father standing there with the shotgun in his hands, the barrel pointed squarely at her. Her hand grips her pistol, but she hesitates as she calculates her chances of pulling the gun and shooting the old man before he could kill her. The odds were against her and the glare in the old man's eyes tells her he won't hesitate to shoot. She releases the pistol, leaving it tucked into her back as she slowly brings her hand out to show him it is empty. Her other hand moves back to unlock the front door, but the cold smile never leaves her face.

"I see our deal is... no longer on the table."

"You got that right, lady... now get the hell out of my store." His voice is just as calm and quiet as hers, but no less deadly in its hidden message.

Paloma keeps her actions slow and controlled so as not to spook the old man into shooting her as she opens the door to leave. She hesitates a moment, then looks outside, before turning her eyes back to Jackson Gibbs with a smirk, "We shall see..."

When the door closes behind her, Jackson sags with relief, but doesn't put the shotgun down. Something about the way she glanced outside made him nervous... what, or who had she seen. Jackson glances out the front window to see four men step out of a black SUV across the street. They walk towards Paloma, all armed heavily with very nasty looking guns. Jackson knew what was about to happen and has only a few seconds to dive for safety before the barrage of bullets begin flying through the front of the store.

He may be old and slow from a bad hip, but that didn't mean he didn't remember his army combat training. He held his shotgun in both hands and dove to the floor, landing hard, but not taking the time to register the pain. The noise inside his shop was deafening as the rapid onslaught of bullets struck metal, wood and everything else in the store. He low crawled as fast as he could to the back storeroom before taking the risk of rising onto his hands and knees so he could move faster.

Jackson reaches for the back door, jerking the knob in his haste to escape his store, which had become a death trap. Just as he is rising to his feet he feels a sharp sting in his backside and cries out in pain as he falls to the ground just outside the door. He tries to get up, but has to discard the shotgun in order to struggle to his knees through the pain. Just when the world is beginning to grow fuzzy around the edges, his lungs burning from the unexpected exertion, Jackson feels hands latch onto him from behind, hauling him up. He tries to grab for the shotgun, but it is kicked out of his reach; leaving him defenseless.

He is jerked to his feet and half carried, half dragged by two sets of hands to a waiting vehicle. Jackson barely has time to glimpse the faces of the two men, before they toss him into the back seat and slam the door. He vaguely notices that they had much paler skin than those shooting the hell out of his shop out front. His world is getting darker by the minute as he sags down onto the seat, too weak suddenly to move as his chest squeezes like a vice and he can't catch his breath. He feels the car moving at a high rate of speed, but all Jackson can think about now is how angry Jethro is going to be that he insisted on waiting a day to get out of town.

* * *

By the next morning, when Gibbs comes barging into Director Vance's office, things are moving out of control and he knows he has to act fast. He hasn't been able to reach his father and his famous gut told him something was wrong. When he called his father's best friend, Frieda Newcomb who owned the flower store down the block, she told him about the hoodlums who had shot up his dad's store last night. When Frieda tells him that no one has seen Jackson since it happened, Gibbs has to fight down the panic. He just prays his dad took his advice and got away before the cartel thugs showed up there.

He had no doubt that riddling his dad's store had been a message meant for him. They wanted him to know that they knew where to find his family and what they would do if he didn't go along with their plan. A plan that Gibbs knew he couldn't pull off on his own, not when he had to deal with taking down the Reynosa cartel and the rogue special forces mercenary who'd killed Bell and taken over his operation. Gibbs had no doubt Jason Dean had full control of Bell's empire and was running things... and with those assets and money at his control, Dean was a very dangerous man.

Vance, as usual just sighs heavily at Gibbs' lack of protocol, but one look at his face tells him this is urgent. "Don't know why I even bother closing the door sometimes. Between you and DiNozzo barging in here making demands all the time. That boy's picked up some bad habits from you, Gibbs."

"Sounds to me like I've done my job, Leon. Senior field agents need to think for themselves and be assertive." He stops in front of Leon's desk as his boss takes in the bruising around his eye and ear.

Vance quickly recalls DiNozzo's meeting with him last night, his anger at being kept out of the loop and Vance's concession to reading him and Ziva into what was going on with Gibbs. He now feels justified in telling his team after he's seen Gibbs' condition; knowing things did not go well in Mexico.

"You got a report for me, Gibbs?"

"Yeah, got there, Franks and his family were gone. House burned to the ground. Found Colonel Bell face down in the sand dead."

"And?" Vance knows he is leaving a lot out because he's already heard from the Mexican Attorney General, Alejandro Garcia that Gibbs was 'out of control and being kicked out of their country.'

Gibbs glares at his boss, wondering how much he already knew and whether he should tell him of the truth. Gibbs errs on the side of caution and simply shrugs, "Nothin. Federalis found me there, didn't really want to listen to my version of things."

"They give you those love taps?" Leon stands up and comes around his desk to stand nose to nose with his antagonistic agent. Gibbs doesn't back down, glaring back at his boss as if daring him to call him a liar.

"Yep. Said they didn't like Americans littering their beaches with bodies. Told me... in not such nice words, to get the hell out of their country." He leaves out the whole portion about being kidnapped by the cartel, threatened with his life and those he loves if he didn't agree to mule a package back to the US for them. Gibbs knew it was a test and that if this first mission of theirs didn't go as expected, they would target his father, his team and maybe even Vance. He couldn't let that happen.

"What aren't you telling me, Agent Gibbs?" Vance holds his ground, trying to see past the cold blue stare into the mind of the best agent he's ever had. It wasn't an easy thing to intimidate Leroy Jethro Gibbs, so Vance is surprised when he suddenly backs down.

Gibbs rips his badge off his belt and holds it out to Vance, "You think I'm holdin' out on you, Leon? Then take my badge... know you've been wanting to take it for a while now."

When Vance refuses to take the badge from him, Gibbs slams it down on the desk and heads for the door. Vance realizes that whatever Gibbs is caught up in, he wasn't able to ask for help. Gibbs would never voluntarily walk away from NCIS. Vance decides to take a chance and grabs the badge, spinning around to call out to Gibbs before he reaches the door.

"Hey!" Gibbs stops with his hand on the knob to look back at his boss. "You may need this..." He unclips his own cell phone from his belt and tosses it and the badge to Gibbs, letting him know that he understands. Gibbs catches them, looks down at the phone and understands its meaning. Vance could track him as well as giving Gibbs a secure line to contact him if he needed help.

"Bell's corporate jet, Leon..." Gibbs wouldn't jeopardize himself or anyone else by telling Vance what was going on, but gives him a quick clue before hurrying out of the office. He has no doubt Vance will figure out what needs to be done.

Vance turns back to his desk with a sigh and then presses the intercom button, "Linda... get me Agent DiNozzo, please."

* * *

While Gibbs is down at autopsy, removing the hidden package from the side panel of the crate containing Bell's remains, his mind is racing as to how he's going to keep his family safe while not complying with the cartel's demands to transfer this package of drugs to their contact here. His task becomes easier when he pulls the package out and notices a piece of paper strapped to it with his name on it. When he opens it, he reads a quickly scrawled note from Carmen Reynosa telling him this was just a test and the package contains nothing more dangerous than candy.

He sighs and contemplates his next move. She had to know once he saw this note that he would know he was being watched to see how he acted upon his return. That meant they were still watching him and he couldn't risk any suspicions until he met with Alejandro this afternoon to deliver this supposed package of drugs. He quickly pounds the side panel back onto the crate and slips the package into his jacket pocket before leaving the morgue before Ducky returns from lunch.

While Gibbs is busy getting his hands on the package and then waiting to be contacted by Alejandro, Vance has his team in high gear. All he had to do was give DiNozzo the information on Bell's jet and the plan quickly formed. DiNozzo knew the jet had last logged a flight to Mexico, so if Gibbs felt the need to mention it that meant it would soon be coming back to the USA. Tony had McGee work his geek magic on the FAA's computer and was able to identify Bell's jet on an incoming flight from Mexico. It was due to arrive in DC just before midnight.

Vance gave DiNozzo the authority to intercept the jet when it landed at Dulles and take Jason Dean into custody on suspicion of murder. He gave him a brief explanation of the call girl murder five years ago and that Dean's prints had been found on an envelope used to pay off a witness. Vance left Holly's name out of it... at least for now. Her information was valid and she had given the information about the murder to Arthur McKesson, the assistant director of Homeland Defense. Vance didn't know why McKesson failed to act on that information, but he'd already put that investigation in motion with Fornell taking the lead with it.

* * *

Gibbs knew the trap had already been set for Jason Dean for Bell's murder when he landed in his jet, but he wasn't aware of Holly's information on the previous murder. So, when he got the text on the phone provided to him by the cartel which simply said, "Am I safe?" Gibbs simply replied with one word, "yes", knowing he was sending Dean and his crew into a trap.

He'd finally gotten a call from his dad, not his normal cell number but relief had still flooded through him. Jackson hadn't said much, only that he was safe and had gotten out before the store got shot to hell. Jackson knew his son had a lot on him mind and wasn't about to worry him with the details about him being shot in the ass or having a mild heart attack in the process. Gibbs had been too distracted to ask where Jackson was or who's phone he was using; just assuming he was out at his buddy's fishing cabin. Gibbs promised to call soon and Jackson let him go, knowing the time for explanations would come later.

He was more focused on his meeting with Alejandro, who had also texted him to give him the location for the meeting. Gibbs wasn't sure how Garcia got into the country, but with his diplomatic connections, he surely just flew in first class as he always did under the pretense of official government business. So, Gibbs sat here on this public park bench, exactly where Garcia told him they would meet and waited.

He could feel eyes on him and slowly scanned the area, but didn't see anyone paying any attention to him. A few people were jogging, two more on bicycles on the other side of the playground where a handful of kids screamed and played while their mothers watched from the shade. Then as his eyes scan the area once more he sees Garcia walking towards him from a dark sedan. He could just make out a man behind the wheel and considered it a good sign that Garcia didn't feel the need to bring the man with him into the park for protection. That meant Garcia wasn't expecting a trap.

Gibbs waits until the other man stops in front of him and gives a quick glance down to the package sitting on the bench beside Gibbs. Gibbs allows his eyes to do the same, knowing Garcia recognizes the duct tape wrapped package. After a quick scan of the area, Garcia smiles and sits down beside Gibbs on the bench, placing the package between them.

"I trust you trip home was uneventful?"

"Except for a headache... pretty much." Gibbs is not amused at his attempt at small talk. He knows the real question is... did Gibbs follows their instructions. "Got your package, don't I?"

Garcia gives Gibbs a long assessment, then nods and picks up the package. The note has been reattached by Gibbs, and he watches now as Garcia opens it to read. A smile and a slight chuckle creases his face as he realizes his older sister didn't even trust him with the full truth. "My sister... she is a cagey one, yes?"

"It was a test run. Smart move... that's why she's running things." Gibbs intentionally antagonizes Garcia, knowing he is not the leader of the Reynosa Cartel. The expression on his face told Gibbs he hadn't known about the test run.

Garcia sits quietly for a moment, wondering if he was somehow being set up by his own sister... or more likely Agent Gibbs. He was a suspicious man by nature and never really trusted anyone... not even family. He decides to play it safe and lays the package back down between them before he answers. "My sister... she has always had our family interests at heart. I am sure she would be upset if you did not keep her gift."

"Not really much on candy... especially the homemade kind."

"It is really very good... and if you enjoy it there will be more for you." Garcia is about to say more, but when he looks back down the sidewalk he sees Leon Vance, the Director of NCIS strolling towards them.

Leon stops in front of the pair, showing no surprise that they are together. He glares from one to the other, but both men sit silently before him. In that moment, Alejandro Garcia knows his has been discovered and that his life and safety are in jeopardy. He waits to see if Vance is about to tell him he is under arrest or whether he should signal his man to come out of the car shooting.

"Nice day for a walk in the park."

"Yes, Director Vance. We were just discussing as much." Garcia tries to charm the director as he assesses his chances of getting out of there.

Vance looks at the package between them, which causes both Gibbs and Garcia to do the same. It was a small package, wrapped in silver duct tape, but to the three men, it was the proverbial elephant in the room. Gibbs is the first to speak, breaking the tension as he grabs the package and hands it to Vance, "Want some, Leon?"

Vance examines the package, reads the note and then tears open a corner of the tape to look inside. He sniffs the contents and frowns as Garcia stands up to nervously add, "Homemade candy from my sister."

"Isn't that thoughtful... and here I thought Gibbs left Mexico under less than friendly terms."

"You misunderstand, Director. In my country, I must put on the proper airs of indignity over that situation. In reality, my intervention in Agent Gibbs' activities saved his life and we were merely helping him. The candy was an apology... of sorts, for any misunderstanding."

Gibbs gives a snort of disbelief at the bold-faced lie, but he doesn't say more. Vance catches it and gives a hard look from Gibbs to Garcia before he hands the package back to Garcia. He would like nothing better than to arrest the slimy Mexican government official right now, but he knows they don't have enough to make a case... not yet. So, he merely gives him a hard stare as he dismisses him.

"No misunderstandings, Senor Garcia... have a nice day."

"Of course not. Agent Gibbs... Director Vance. Adios." Garcia begins to walk away, then turns back to give Gibbs one more hidden message about keeping what he knows to himself. "By the way, I am still waiting anxiously for that report from Miss. Sciuto."

Vance gives him a puzzled look, "I turned that report over to your liaison two weeks ago. You should have had it by now."

"Hhmm, I am sure it is nothing more than more red tape between our countries." And with that, Garcia turns to hurry back to his car. He is now more worried than ever that he hasn't gotten that ballistics report from Abby. The liaison was Miss Allison Hart, who was supposed to deliver the report to Colonel Bell... who has been dead for a week. This was quickly falling apart and he needed to report back to Carmen and find out what the hell was going on!

After Garcia and his man drove off, Vance sits down beside Gibbs in silence for a moment. He looks over as Gibbs pulls out a pocket recorder and hands it to him. Vance listens long enough to know it was his conversation with Garcia.

"He's a cagey one, Leon." Gibbs glances at his boss for the first time, waiting for the lecture he is sure to follow.

"Not enough to grab him." Vance knew that from Gibbs' expression. He sighs and decides to level with his agent. "I knew you were into something deep when you threw your badge on my desk."

"Couldn't tell you, Leon. My family was at risk... still don't think this is over yet."

"We're set to take off Dean when he lands tonight at Dulles... DiNozzo is handling it and will charge him with that girl's murder."

"What girl? I only know he killed Bell... on orders from the Reynosa cartel."

"We got intel from Holly Snow about a girl Bell and/or Dean killed five years ago. Dean was an accomplice in the least and probably disposed of the body for Bell. His prints were on the bribe money envelope when he threatened Ms. Snow to keep her mouth shut."

Gibbs smirks and shakes his head, wondering how much more to this puzzle there was to discover. He looks over to his boss, knowing there was still more unsaid between them, but finally believing Vance had his back. Vance stands up, pockets the recorder and then gives Gibbs a last bit of advice.

"Franks?"

"My house, safe with the Leila and Emira."

"You let us handle Dean. Get some rest... drink some Jack... do whatever you need to do to get your game on, Gibbs. Then you take care of business... I'll make sure it's sanctioned... you just put an end to Alejandro Garcia and his Reynosa family."

Gibbs just nods, understanding that he's been given the green light for another trip to Mexico with his sniper rifle if necessary. Gibbs doesn't tell his boss that he has another plan in mind... one that will resolve the problem here on American soil with much more satisfaction than a few sniper shots south of the border. He watches Vance walk away before his mind scans back over their conversation. It was the first time he's allowed himself to think about Holly Snow since he left her standing in his house four days ago.

* * *

DiNozzo sits crouched beside his car, night vision goggles perched atop his head as he waits for the Bell corporate jet to taxi off the runway. They had just been notified that it landed as scheduled and was making its way towards Bell's hanger. He flips his goggles down into position to watch the jet pull slowly to a stop as he checks in with the rest of his team.

"Target approaching... check ready..." Several other agents respond that they are ready and in position. "Ziva, you got the eye."

"I have the eye, copy." She lowers her eye to the scope of her sniper rifle and watches from the rooftop of a nearby building. She is tasked with keeping Dean in sight and taking out any threats to the team if they should arise. None of them have any doubts that this group of hardened mercenaries will try to fight their way out when confronted.

They all watch as the plane's door finally opens and a the stairs are let down so the passengers can get off. A black SUV has pulled up by the jet and one team member gives the rest of them a heads up. "Vehicle approaching... two occupants in front seat."

Tony watches as two men emerge from the SUV with semiautomatic weapons in plain view. They look around suspiciously, then turn to greet their boss as Jason Dean gets off the plane with two others. Dean was in flight most of the day and has not heard that the delivery went badly today.

They begin to head for the vehicle when Tony gives the command to move in. The area is suddenly flooded with lights from various vehicles and Tony's loud voice on the megaphone stops them in their tracks. "NCIS. JASON DEAN, STOP WHERE YOU ARE. YOU ARE UNDER ARREST."

For a fraction of a second, no one moves. Then all hell breaks out as Dean and his men make a dash for the SUV, trying to make their escape as their guns come out and they begin randomly firing at the headlights surrounding them. The NCIS agents all return fire and quickly Dean's men begin to drop one by one. Ziva keeps Dean in her sights and as he makes a quick dash to get back on the plane, she calls out, "Dean is going for the jet!"

"Take the shot!" Tony quickly responds, knowing none of the agents on the ground can get to him before he makes it back onto the jet and takes off.

Ziva doesn't hesitate with slight smile on her face as she hits her target squarely in the ass; recalling Gibbs' takedown of the park ranger last year in the same manner. Dean jerks and falls face first onto the stairs, then slithers down to the ground as he cries out in agony. It is suddenly quiet as the last of Dean's men throws down his gun and assumes a prone position on the tarmac. Dean is trying to crawl up the stairs to the jet, but the pilot suddenly appears from inside with his hands raised in the air. Agents rush in from all sides and secure their prisoners; ignoring Dean's angry ranting about how Gibbs will pay for this.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

With the immediate threat gone, Dean and his crew in custody an Alejandro on the first plane back to Mexico... everyone could relax. Well, everyone except Gibbs, who was sitting at his desk finishing up his report for the director on what went down yesterday. He briefly looks around the room; first at Tim, then Tony, and lastly to Ziva. His team... his team that would do anything for him and deserved better than to be kept out of the loop on something this important. But he had his reasons.

He was sure the cartel wasn't going to try anything immediately to get back at him, but it didn't mean they wouldn't show up when he least expected them. They had tentacles in every major city in the country through their drug connections and it would be easy enough to hire any number of hit men to take him out, his father, Mike and his girls, or his team while they sat safe and sound in Mexico. Gibbs had a plan to lure them out, but it would have to wait until he could ensure his dad and his team were not in any danger.

Right now, he just needed to tell them he appreciated their work and dedication. The explanations would come in time. He finishes up his report and sends it off to Vance via email. Standing up, he walks to the middle of their desks and their heads come up expectantly. They are all tired, having worked through the night on the Dean arrests and seizing the assets of Bell's corporation so no other loyal members could take over.

"You all did a good job on this... working on limited intel and not having any cooperation from me. I... I want you all to know... I appreciate it and ..." They can see how hard it is for him to say he is sorry.

"It is what we do, Gibbs. We are a team, are we not?" Ziva spoke up as the diplomat of the group. Tim quickly chimed in and even Tony, who was still harboring some resentment even conceded that Gibbs was admitting his error in not telling them.

"Not to worry, boss. Getting' kinda used to you disappearing down to Mexico all the time."

Gibbs just rolls his eyes at Tony's attempt at a joke and heads for the elevators as he calls back, "Go home. All of you."

* * *

Driving home in the early morning hours seemed strange to him, but he used the time to run through the list of things he needed to do. Get his dad and move him into DC with him where he could keep an eye on him. Get Mike, Leila and Emira set up in a safe house somewhere close by. He can deal with Mike later, but right now he needed to change clothes and drive to Stillwater. Then while he is there, he can do a quick assessment of the damage to the store as well.

Once he arrives home, he is greeted by Mike Franks at the door. The frown on his face tells him something is wrong. "Mike? What's ..."

"You got company... uninvited company."

Gibbs' hand immediately lands on the butt of his gun, ready to draw it out, but Franks shakes his head. Apparently it wasn't the uninvited company Gibbs had been thinking about all day. He releases his gun and steps into the hall far enough to see M. Allison Hart standing stiffly in his living room. A tired sigh escapes him and he runs his hand down over his face as he softly grumbles, "Oh, crap", just loud enough to bring a smirk to his friend's face. Mike gestures that and the girls will be upstairs and quickly makes his exit; leaving Gibbs alone with the last person he wanted to see today.

"Agent Gibbs."

"You're in my house... again. What do you want, Ms. Hart?" His tone leaves no doubt he is not in the mood for her.

"I... I came to talk to you... about all that's happened." She is nervous, but keeps her courtroom persona in place to hide it.

Gibbs walks in and stands staring at her with his hands on his hips. "Okay, so talk."

"Director Vance paid me a visit yesterday... to tell me about Colonel Bell's death. I assume you..."

"No, I did not. Jason Dean killed him when the cartel decided he'd outlived his usefulness."

"Oh, well... all Director Vance said was he was found dead on a beach in Mexico. I want you to know that he wasn't a bad man, he..."

"Ms. Hart, I don't give a rat's ass what you thought of him! He was a murdering mercenary who used his own government for financial gain and as leverage on other countries he was trying to extort."

"I was his attorney, not his... companion, Agent Gibbs. He didn't tell me what he was doing."

"No, he just told you what to do... who to pay off, who to ruin with your illegal surveillance and wiretaps. You may not be a murderer, but you're just as guilty for the people who died at his hands." Gibbs has had enough of her and walks to the lamp that contains the listening bug. He rips it from inside the shade and turns to shove it at her. "Here... take your bug... and your hired P.I in the dirty brown sedan with you when you go."

Hart stands shocked for a moment, stunned that Gibbs knew about the bug and the P.I. that placed it here. She is just about to deny any knowledge of them, but Gibbs holds up a hand, stopping her words.

"Don't even try to deny it, Ms. Hart. Just take your shit and get the hell out of my house."

He turns his back on her and heads for the front hallway to show her out. She stands still, stunned into silence as she realized he knew all along what she had been doing. The part that hurts the worst was that Gibbs truly seemed to hate her now... and oddly enough, over the past weeks of this game, she's actually come to like him. Anger suddenly fills her at his dismissal and she finally manages to get her feet to work; grabbing her briefcase and jerking a file folder out of it.

"I've had this for two weeks, Agent Gibbs. I could have done was I was paid to do and passed it along to Bell... I could have gone to the right people on the hill... I could have ruined you with this!"

She stops in front of him, angrily waving Abby's ballistics report in his face. He only needs to see the NCIS Lab seal to know what it is and what it says. He waits for her anger to subside and then quietly asks, "So... why didn't you?"

Her eyes hold his for a long moment, feeling as if her world is spinning out of control now that her powerful protector, Bell, is gone. Her voice is much lower when she speaks, trying a different tactic that might save her from winding up in jail like the rest of Bell's crew. "I... I read what happened... to your family..." She sees Gibbs' mouth tighten at the mention of it, "and I know what you did... it was justified. And I don't want to see this report ruin your life... not if there's a chance... a chance for this to all work out..."

Gibbs holds her eye, no expression on his face as he listens to her attempt to bargain his life for her own. He would never let her hold this over his head... especially since Vance already knew what it said and had told him it was none of NCIS business. Just then the front door opens and Tony steps in with Tim right behind him. Tony grins a lopsided smile; unsure if a head slap or a thank you is coming his way.

"Oh, hey, boss. Thought we'd stop by and take this problem off your hands?" he is referring to Hart, who spins around to glare at him for the intrusion. The two agents move to either side of Ms. Hart, but don't lay their hands on her until Gibbs gives them the okay. He doesn't know how they got here, but realizes this is the best solution to his problem. He reaches out to take the folder from her numb hand and nods his head. Tim grabs her left arm while Tony takes her right, spinning her around to place her in handcuffs. Tim takes her briefcase and purse from her as Gibbs finally speaks.

"You'll find the electronic bug she place in my house in her left coat pocket, McGee. You'll be able to trace the transmissions to that dirty brown sedan parked at the end of the block. Guy's name is Gus Nilsson, private investigator she hired to spy on me. He's good for the breaking and entering to plant the bug."

"On it, boss." Tim reaches in to retrieve the electronic bug and give it a quick glance before heading out the door.

Gibbs just gives Tony a second nod and a pat on the shoulder, letting him know he did good. DiNozzo grins as he escorts the attorney out the door in handcuffs. "Ms. Hart, I gotta tell you... I've been waiting a while to do this. You are under arrest for conspiracy..."

Once Tony's voice trails away, Gibbs closes the door with a heavy sigh and tosses the file folder into the drawer of the hall table. When he turns around, Mike is standing on the stairs watching him. Franks looks from the drawer to Gibbs and then shrugs, because he already knows what's in that folder.

"I called DiNozzo, Probie..." He walks past Gibbs and heads into the kitchen, knowing his friend will follow along behind him. "Figured you didn't need to deal with her shit."

"You got that right." Gibbs takes the beer Mike hands him and downs half of it before he continues, "Thanks, but I need to get up to Stillwater and check on my dad."

"He's not there..." Mike waits patiently for the words to sink in, even as Gibbs is heading for the door. He finally stops and turns back with a suspicious look on his face.

"Who's not there?" Mike just raises a brow at Gibbs' question. "How do you know where my dad is... or isn't, Mike?"

"Same lady that pulled me and the girls out of Mexico... she got your dad out of that store... and just in time from what I hear. Didn't want to worry you earlier, but your dad's here, in DC."

"What? Where?" Gibbs comes back face his friend, suddenly feeling his gut twist with anxiety over the look on his face.

"Georgetown University Hospital... and before you go off all half-cocked... he's gonna be fine. Caught one in the butt as he was getting the hell out of the store when the shooting started. But that's not the worst part... all the commotion and I'm sure, getting shot... well, he had a mild heart attack."

Gibbs can't believe what he's hearing... his father was shot and had a heart attack and no one told him! He balls up his fists, resisting his first urge to punch Mike for keeping this from him. Mike stands his ground and keeps his voice calm as he says the only thing he knows will keep him from ending up with a broken nose.

"Before you haul off and slug me, Probie... just know... it wasn't my decision. It was your dad's idea not to tell you... didn't want to worry you when you had other things on your mind."

Gibbs suddenly turns and punches the wall with a muffled curse; cracking the plaster. A harsh chuckle rasping out of him as he shakes his head, "That's my dad... be lucky if I get an invitation to his funeral." He takes another calming breath and then finishes his beer as he turns back to his friend. "Look, I gotta go, Mike... you all right here?"

"Fine... go. I'll keep an eye on the place for you."

Gibbs heads for the front door, all thoughts of changing his clothes forgotten for the moment. As he is about to head out, Mike calls after him, "Hey! Probie... don't know who that pretty woman is... but thank her for me." Gibbs has no clue who she is either and just waves and heads out the door.

* * *

By the time Gibbs arrives at Georgetown University Hospital, he's had some time to think. Who was this mystery woman who miraculously showed up in Mexico to rescue Mike and the girls... then somehow managed to be in Stillwater, Pennsylvania when the cartel showed up at Jackson's store? At first Gibbs had thought it might be Hart, but from Mike's expression earlier, he knew she was not a woman he felt any gratitude towards.

He parks and hurries inside to find out what room his dad is in. With a sharp stab of the elevator buttons he is on his way up to the Cardiac Care ward, room 511B. The floor is bustling with hospital staff hurrying about their jobs, but one man stands out. He is standing casually at the corner of the hallway, with a clear view of anyone approaching from the elevators or the stairs. He tried to blend in, but it was obvious he was law enforcement and as Gibbs walked towards him, the man came upright to address the stranger coming down the hall.

Gibbs pulls his coat back, flashing his badge as he stops in front of the man. "Gibbs, NCIS."

"Rodgers. FBI."

"FBI? You here for Jackson Gibbs... my dad?"

"Yes, sir. He's a witness in an ongoing bureau investigation."

"Being conducted by...?" Gibbs is cut off by a familiar voice and Tobias Fornell emerges from inside his dad's room.

"By me, Jethro... so calm down."

Gibbs visible relaxes and turns to his friend. "Tobias, what the hell is going on?!"

"Well, while you were in Mexico trying to take on the Reynosa Cartel... they sent their sister up here with some of her goons to do a little cartel justice."

"Wait... sister, no... Carmen Reynosa was in Mexico."

"Not Carmen. Baby sister, Paloma. She's the enforcer of the family... meaner than a snake too."

Gibbs takes this all in for a moment, then remembers his need to see his dad. He wants to discuss this, but not now and interrupts his friend. "I... want to hear all you got, but right now..."

"Sure, thing. I was just heading out. Agents will remain at the door around the clock... until we get them, Jethro. Call me... we'll grab a coffee and go over it."

He nods to his agent who has resumed his position near the junction of the two hallways. Gibbs slips inside the room, prepared for the worst, but relieved to see his dad sitting rather crookedly in the bed watching the news.

"Hey, dad. How you doin'?" Gibbs approaches the bed and impulsively gives him a quick hug. Seeing now that his dad's butt is propped up on pillows to keep the pressure off the wound.

"Oh, hi, son. Fine, just fine. No need for Fornell to call and bother you."

"Dad... it's not a bother. Thought you were up at Ed's cabin all this time. Was just heading up there when Mike Franks told me you were here."

"Yeah... I am. Not much to tell, just damned embarrassing... that's what it is."

"What? Getting shot in the butt?" Gibbs can't hold back the chuckle when his father blushes and gives him his worst glare.

"You laugh... not so funny when it's your ass propped up on a pillow." He jerks the blanket up to cover his exposed hip, ignoring the struggle his son is having at hiding his grin.

"Dad, there's no shame in it. More concerned about your ticker."

"Ahh, that... hell I'm fine. Just a little bit of that... what the hell did that doctor call it? Angina. Said it was brought on by the stress of getting shot... or maybe being dragged into the car by those guys."

"The cartel guys?"

"Thought so at first, but then I realized they weren't with them other guys. They got me the hell away from the store and then pulled over to stop the bleeding and stuff an aspirin under my tongue. Guys saved my life."

"Who were they?" Gibbs is more confused than ever about who had come to the rescue of Mike and his dad. Mike said it was a woman... his dad was saying it was a couple of guys.

"Don't rightly know... friends of hers, I reckon'." Jackson looks past his son to the woman who is standing in the doorway listening to them.

Gibbs turns around and his breath catches in his throat as he sees Holly Snow standing there, looking like a corporate CEO in her expensive tailored suit and heels. His eyes flow quickly down past her skirt, following her shapely legs to the stylish black shoes. He is no expert, but he somehow knows those shoes are every bit as expensive as the two thousand dollar shoes worn by M. Allison Hart. When his eyes come back up to hers, she smiles and greets him, "Hello Jethro."

Neither one of them moves as the tension in the room seems to crackle between them. Jackson glances from one to the other and realizes there is a personal connection between these two. He pokes his son in the side to break his trance and asks, "Son, how come you never introduced me to her before? Always keeping the pretty ones to himself..."

His last comment is directed to Holly and she laughs as she turns her attention to the elder Gibbs. "Is that so? Well, should I be flattered?" She steps closer to lay a hand on Jackson's arm.

Gibbs finally finds his voice and gives his dad a warning glare, knowing his mind is already churning with his matchmaking schemes. "Stop... right now, Dad."

"What? Can't an old man flirt with a pretty girl? After all, she's been spending a lot of time with me... maybe she's interested." He knows just how to push his son's buttons to get a reaction out of him and gives Holly a wink.

"Obviously, you're not too sick to be chasing everything in a skirt. Excuse us..." He gently takes Holly's arm, turning her around and leading her back out of the room.

They walk to a family waiting area which is thankfully empty and Gibbs closes the door so they can have some privacy. She doesn't think twice about stepping in to give him a quick kiss, but when he grips her arms and moves her back, Holly wonders if he is angry or just shocked to see her there. Gibbs holds her at arms length for a long moment then demands, "Holly, what the hell are you doing here?!"

"At the moment, visiting your father." She keeps her calm, but his tone is starting to worry her.

"Were you responsible for getting Mike Franks and his family out of Mexico? For getting my dad here?" He is not angry at her, but his frustration at not understanding what has been going on makes his words come out harsh.

"Well, not me personally... but yes. I made a couple of phone calls... to people who could send the right men to take care of it."

"You know people... who can arrange hostile rescues under fire... and in foreign countries?"

"Does that surprise you?"

"No... I guess it shouldn't." his eyes hold hers and she knows he is referring to her black book clientele.

It was true, that is where she got the connections to make this happen, but she can't believe Gibbs was throwing her previous profession back in her face. Her anger flares as she jerks her arms away from him, "I know you don't ask for help, Jethro... but I couldn't sit back and do nothing. It's obvious you have a problem with my connections... with my past... well, don't worry, it won't happen again."

She moves past him towards the door with one last biting comment before she goes, "At least your father had the manners to say thank you."

Her sarcasm was justified. Gibbs hadn't meant to insinuate that she only knew powerful men through the favors they owed her. It may well be true, but he had never treated her like a prostitute and would never use it against her... but apparently he just had. He sighs and turns to see her storming off down the hallway on her way to the elevators.

He curses under his breath and fights the urge to rush after her and apologize. It was a strange feeling... this need to beg forgiveness and Gibbs fought it down. Better if he just let her calm down and they could talk it over later. Now he needed to be here with his father, who almost died because Gibbs hadn't been there to protect him. He glances down the empty hall, knowing it had been Holly who saved him. It was Holly who saved Mike, Leila and Emira... and she had done it... why? For him? Gibbs' mind is reeling from the implications as he returns to his dad's room.

When he walks in, Jackson is scowling at him like he'd done when he was a child. "You know... it's no wonder no woman wants to stay with you... the way you keep pissin' em off."

"Dad, enough! You don't understand how hard it is... especially with someone watching your every move with disapproval."

Jackson knows he is referring to his meddling in his son's personal life. "That so? Well, probably a lot like having a teen-age son staring at me with those accusing eyes every time I tried to move on with my life. You didn't approve... thought I was betraying your mama."

They stare at each other for a long moment, the realization of their situation becoming clear to them both. Gibbs was still subconsciously pushing away the women in his life and his father was trying to tell him it was all right to move on. He had no reply to his father's accusations, so he just hangs his head with a sigh and rubs his tired eyes. Jackson watches him a moment then softly adds, "You need to hang on to that one, Jethro..."

And with that, Jackson pulls his blanket up higher and closes his eyes to sleep. Gibbs watches him for a long moment hearing the unheard remainder of his dad's statement in his head. 'cause she's a lot like Shannon.' Gibbs admits it for the first time to himself, it was true. Holly was sophisticated and worldly, but deep down, under the public image, she was just a down to earth girl from a small town in Ohio... and that did remind him of Shannon. He wonders if that makes him a candidate for therapy or just a man who's finally found the right woman to fill the void in his life. With a tired sigh, he realizes it may not matter now. He heads out to find the cafeteria and some coffee and talk to the doctor while his dad gets some rest.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Gibbs is sitting in the chair, facing his father's hospital bed were he's been for the last several hours. Watching him sleep, groan in pain and struggle to get comfortable. There is nothing he can do and this helpless feeling inside makes him edgy. He allows his mind to drift to the other cause of his tension... Holly Snow. Still angry at himself for how he handled their last meeting, Gibbs admits he screwed up. She had every right to be angry with him.

He hadn't meant it to sound that way, but she was very sensitive about her past. Yes, she had been the DC Madam... yes she had a long list of powerful clients who still to this day protected her and did favors for her, in exchange for her silence then and now. It was no secret there were headhunters out there who would pay a lot of money to get a peek inside her little black book. Gibbs was probably the only person in DC who really didn't care about that.

He had never seen her as a prostitute... although he'd experienced firsthand how good she was at her job. In her own words, she 'created the perfect illusion'. She'd done it to him so easily... a couple of kisses and he'd fallen hard; letting himself think it was real. Letting himself pretend that a woman as beautiful and sophisticated as Holly would be interested in him. That was the root of his anger... he was mad at himself for believing she could ever want him.

"Why don't you get the hell out of here?" Jackson had awakened a few minutes earlier and was watching the struggle of emotions play across his son's face.

"What?" Gibbs looks up to see his father watching him with a frown.

"Go... know there's some place you'd rather be right now."

"No... dad, I'm fine... I need to be here." Even to his own ears he didn't sound convincing.

"Son, I've watched you do this your whole life... tried not to interfere..." Gibbs smirks at this comment, "...too much. But I'll be damned if I'll be the excuse you use for letting that woman slip away."

"Dad, please..." Gibbs doesn't need another lecture after he's just sat here for three hours ripping himself apart for the same thing.

"Jethro... I'm only gonna say this once... then I'm gonna get outta' this bed and kick your ass! For once in your life... stop over-thinking this."

They stare at each other for a long moment, until he sees Jackson shove back his blankets and try to sit up. Gibbs hates to concede the point, knowing Jackson will remind him of it for years to come, but this time he was right. He stands up and comes to the bedside, laying his hand on his father's chest to gently push him back down. Then he bends down to place a kiss on his forehead. "Love you, dad... even when you're a pain in the ass."

"Pain in my ass... now get outta' here." He pats his son's arm, fighting to keep the emotion from his voice. This was the most serious conversation they've had since Shannon and Kelly's funeral. Gibbs gives him one last look and smiles as he finally goes to do what should have been done hours ago.

* * *

When Gibbs arrives outside Holly's Georgetown condo, he is struck by the elegance of the building, the grounds and the lifestyle that seems to suit her. He can't help but feel out of place here; in a place so different from his humble home on the tree-lined street. He hesitates, standing on the first of four steps that will bring him to her front door. His fist thumping nervously on the stone banister as the debate rages on inside his head. He almost turns to leave, thinking there is no way Holly could ever be happy away from all this when he looks up to see Holly standing in the large bay window.

She is watching him with a curiously amused look on her face as she crooks her finger at him; ending the debate. Gibbs takes the steps up to her door and raises his hand to knock, but the door opens too quickly. Holly is leaning on the heavy mahogany door as Gibbs tries to hide his nervousness.

"'Bout time you showed up."

"Yeah... sitting with my dad..." He studies her face, looking for that temper of hers from earlier. When he doesn't see it, he shrugs and admits, "... until he kicked me out."

They lapse into a tense silence and Holly can see his nervousness, which is totally out of character for her tough federal agent. She drums her nails on her door and teases, "So... you come here for a reason?"

"Maybe..." The hint of a smile edging the corner of her mouth up gives him confidence as he steps closer, resting his hand on the door frame. "You gonna let me in?"

She steps back, holding the door wider as she invites him inside. He steps inside and takes in her more relaxed clothing choice of a simple t-shirt and silky leggings that hug her perfectly. If possible she is even sexier now than earlier in her expensive suit and heels. When she turns to lead him into her home, he grabs her arm and brings her around to face him. Their eyes hold for a long moment as his fingers slowly glide up into her hair to tilt her face up to his.

The breath catches in her throat at the emotion in his eyes and she remains motionless as he leans in to kiss her tenderly. When he draws back, it is only far enough to softly whisper, "I'm sorry, Holly..." His lips graze softly once more. "Didn't mean it."

She looks into his intensely blue eyes, seeing the reason for his tension. She smiles playfully as she taps her finger against his solid chest. "Hey...I thought 'never apologize' was on your list of rules?"

"It is... but so is rule fifty-three... 'sometimes you're wrong'. Then it's okay to apologize."

"And you were wrong?"

He tilts his head to the side and studies her a moment, "Not wrong... just... confused." Gibbs feels the familiar frustration building as he tries to express everything that has gone on in the past week. He sighs and tries again, "I feel like... "

He suddenly releases her, walking into her home in an attempt to put some space between them so he can think clearer. In the car on the way over here, it had all seemed so simple; now he felt like an awkward teen-ager again. She follows him into the room, moving over to her bar to pour him a drink since he appears to need one badly. When she hands him the bourbon he downs half of it before walking over to the fireplace to look at some photos she has framed there. One catches his eye and he picks it up; a young girl sitting on a tractor with a man standing beside her looking proudly into the camera.

"My dad and me. I grew up on a farm... think I told you that once." She keeps her distance, understanding his need for separation at the moment.

He takes another sip of his drink and nods, "Never told me you drove a tractor." He keeps his eyes on the photo, as if not trusting himself to look at her right now.

"Doesn't every kid on a farm? That was Driver's Education." She watches him and sees his flicker of a smile; wondering what was going on in his head. She decides to let him know this frustration wasn't one-sided. "Jethro, this is overdue, but I wanted to apologize too... for what happened on porch... I shouldn't have..."

Gibbs suddenly turns and grabs her arm, bringing them face to face. "Don't... not for that. It was my fault... knew it wasn't real, but I couldn't help myself. You were just doing what I asked... and I ..."

There is a long pause as he tries to find the right words. He is afraid of pushing her away if he doesn't say this right. He remembered how quickly she got angry at the hospital when he mentioned her past. She seems to know what he is trying to say and gently prompts him. "You what?"

"I let myself believe... it was real." His gaze roams over her face, searching for any sign of rejection or anger again. When he sees none he continues, "Wanted it to be real... but..."

Holly understands his dilemma. Gibbs can't trust that what they experienced was real... because of what she used to do. She feels sadness at the old barrier rising up once again to keep her from a normal life of happiness. She doesn't want to lose him and needs make him understand it was real for her. This was the moment of truth if they are ever to get past this.

"...but you think it was all an illusion, right? Because that's what I do?" He hears the tension in her voice and knows she once again believes he is somehow holding her past against her.

Gibbs reaches out to hold her shoulders as he draws her closer. "Don't care what you did... then or now, Holly. I've never treated you like your past mattered to me."

"No, you never have... and you'll never know how much that means to me. But you still have trouble separating the two... trusting that its me." The truth is hard for her and his image blurs before her as tears fill her eyes.

Gibbs can't stand the pain he sees in her and pulls her into his arms, holding her close as he kisses her hair and softly whispers. "Wouldn't be here if I didn't trust you... just need to know... was that as real for you?"

She relaxes in his arms, curving hers around his waist as she gains strength from his words. "Felt pretty damned real to me."

His hand strokes gently on the back of her neck, enjoying the silky texture of her hair slipping between his fingers. "But you said... that's what you do, create the perfect illusion."

"I thought you were upset... with me, for taking it too far." She shrugs and dares to raise her head and look up at him. What she sees fills her with hope as he grins down at her and chuckles.

"Was upset... wanted to take you upstairs so bad. Hardest thing I've ever done was head down to the basement instead."

She smiles with him, feeling more playful now that they seem to be back to being friends. "Seemed in control to me. Kind of dinged my ego a bit, when you found sanding that chair more interesting than me."

He doesn't answer as he suddenly becomes serious. His hand strokes her hair back from her face before he again kisses her brow. "No, but it kept my hands busy... and my mind. Dealing with Hart... I needed to get this case over with so I could concentrate on you."

This time his lips find hers in a kiss, slow and gentle, as if it was their first. They let each kiss blend into the next and it is several minutes before she finally pulls back to softly ask, "And now?"

"Now I want to know what you fantasize about... tell me and I'll create it for you."

She knows he is serious, but keeps things light as she cocks her head to the side as if giving it serious thought. "I do have had this one fantasy... for oh, about the last five years. About this gruff NCIS agent... tough as nails, but sexy as hell, with this hidden soft side."

"Yeah? Wonder who that could be?" He grins when she gently nips his chin and then continues.

"In my fantasy, he takes... me down to his basement and..." She pauses to nibble on his chin, drawing out the anticipation. Hearing his breath catch in his throat, she continues, "... with the patience of a saint..." She watches his eyes darken a bit at the images running through his mind. "... he teaches me how to refinish furniture."

"Ha! That's your fantasy?! Hell, you don't ask for much." He chuckles as she grins up at him, but his laughter dies as her hand curls around his neck, bringing his mouth down to hers. Her kiss is sensuous and teasing as she takes him in a long, deep caress that lets him know this is no joke.

When she finally pulls back they are both breathing heavier as she huskily adds, "That's all I've ever wanted... a normal life... with a normal man." He sees the truth in her eyes, but can't believe she's interested in him.

"Holly, I'm... just a cranky old marine with scars on my hands... and a few other places. You're so far out of my league..." Her lips claim his again, stopping his words.

She continues to nibble on his mouth, placing fluttering kisses in between her words. "I have this thing... for scars... in all the right places."

Gibbs feels the doubt slipping away and his arms tighten around her as he draws her in for a deep, soul-searching kiss. His impatient, demanding kisses are quickly making her forget what still needs to be said, but she pulls back reluctantly, worried that he still has doubts about her past. She steps away from him, needing to make sure this won't be an issue for them if this goes any further.

"I have scars too... and you think I'm still in the business..." She has her back to him and can't see the frown that suddenly creases his brow at her words.

"Holly I don't care." He watches her pacing and sits on the arm of her sofa, wondering what she will say next.

"But I do, Jethro. The phone calls... I've seen the look in your eye when I get one. Part of my plea deal was to do public service projects like those office harassment seminars and counseling women in the business on how to get out. I continued doing it when my probation ended. I have a nonprofit now in the tri-state area... and when I get a call, I help them get away from their abusive pimp or into rehab for the addictions."

She finally stops her rambling explanation and pours them another glass of bourbon. She glances nervously at him as she takes a long calming sip and comes to hand him his glass. His eyes hold hers as he takes the glass and downs its contents. Setting it aside with a sigh, he takes her hand and pulls her in close between his legs.

"There's a few defining moments in every person's life... when you know what you've done wrong, and you know what you've done right. Heard that in a country song once..." He leans in to kiss her once more, needing to feel the softness of her lips once more. "I believe it's true... just don't know what you see in me."

She wraps arms around him, lowering her head to kiss his neck, up to ear and he groans softly. Then she nips his ear and honestly answer, "I see friendship and sarcasm... the intelligence you hide so well... your commitment to the people in your life... and the projects in your basement. I see your intensity, Jethro... and I want that... all of it."

Her sexy words are whispered on a sigh causing shivers to race along his spine as his arms tighten, drawing her hard up against him. Her mouth finds his, demanding he let her in... and with a sigh he lets go of the doubt as his tongue delves deeply in search of her own. His hands slide down, cupping her ass as he presses her hips to his, letting her feel the hard length of his desire as he trails kisses to her ear as he nips her playfully and teases, "Really wanna show you some of that intensity..."

She pulls back to look into his eyes for a long moment and Gibbs waits, wondering if she'll take him upstairs or 'down to the basement', so to speak. The smile that curves her lips gives him his answer as she takes his hand, then steps back to pull him to his feet. She turns to lead him towards the stairs leading up to her bedroom.

* * *

She strips off her satin robe and slips into the steamy shower with a sigh, standing there for long minutes just letting the hot jets of water ease her aches. She smiles, recalling exactly what caused these aching muscles... Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She was good at reading men; what they wanted... but Gibbs was different. He was reserved and quiet, confident and cocky even; depending on the situation. She'd been intrigued by his intense blue eyes when they first met and wanted to know what made him tick... what he craved. She had even teased him once... in the interrogation room at NCIS of all places, about his preferences. When she hinted that he liked it rough, his mouth had twitched up in a momentary smirk before it disappeared. Trying to throw him off his interrogation tactics, Holly had then asked him if he was into role playing... this brought on another smirk, followed by a shake of his head and a simple denial. He was not one to put his personal life out there for examination... or be distracted by a pretty face.

After that case had been solved, Holly had worked hard to become friends with this elusive man... fascinated by what was inside that tough exterior. Earning his trust had taken time. Their dinners became routine, a few times a month until he finally began to open up to her and she eventually learned about his previous family, his failed marriages and his reluctance to let anyone back into his life again... except as a friend. His basement, she quickly learned, was so much more than a workshop. It was his therapy room, his time-out room when his temper got the best of him... and his escape when the ghosts of his past came haunting.

He was a complicated man and she still wasn't sure what he would be like in a more intimate situation... until last night. His small smirk that day had been telling... he was intense, demanding and even rough in his passion... but what surprised her was his need to please her... and his considerable skill in doing so. Holding back his own needs and finding true pleasure in exciting her... that was unique. Something Holly hadn't experienced before and if last night was any indication; Gibbs had the stamina to back up his creativity.

Just then the door slides open and the man of her thoughts steps in to join her. She allows him to stand under the spray as he ducks his head and washes away the last of the shaving cream from his face and neck. He has his back to her and doesn't see her eyes hungrily devour his masculine form. Unable to resist, her hands curl around his waist, stepping in close pressing her body against his as she reaches up to add fresh soap to her loofah. He sighs and reaches out to brace himself against the shower wall with outstretched arms; while her hands glide possessively over his body, exploring anew each angle of him as she washes him.

A soft groan escapes him as her talented fingers to glide over his chest and across his flat stomach in a gentle caress. Her hands, mingling with her body pressed against his back cause his shaft responds instantly. He growls deeper as her hands now move lower and she slowly strokes her soapy hands over his manhood until it is hard and throbbing in her hands. He enjoys her caress for several minutes as she gently presses her body to his.

It hasn't been that long since he last felt her talented caress; having made love only an hour earlier in her bed. Their night together had been a fantasy come true for him... having Holly in his arms, so responsive to his every touch. He'd forced himself to slow down, take things slowly, not wanting to rush this first time with her. Holly understood and let him set the pace, while keeping him on edge with her talented mouth and hands all night long.

He feels her hard nipples against his back and aches to examine them closer; turning in her embrace, to come face to face. She moans softly and once again presses her body to his as Gibbs wastes no time in dropping his mouth to hers in a hungry kiss. Her lips part to his and his tongue twines with her own as his fingers find the taut peak of one breast. He gently massages it, rolling her nipple slowly and Holly breaks the kiss on a soft whimper. Gibbs dips his head , replacing his fingers with his lips and she cries out in sweet agony as he gently mauls her breast. Her fingers lace through his hair, holding him to his task as she leans back against the tile wall for support.

"Jethro... mmmnnn... I need you..."

Her husky words are barely audible, but when her leg curls up along his hip, he has no doubt about what she wants. He releases her as he curls his arms around her hips, lifting her up into his arms. Holly's legs automatically curl around his waist as her arms wrap securely around his neck to guide his mouth back to hers. She kisses him with a need she can't control and his hungry response tells her the desire is no less in him. They stand there kissing as Gibbs allows her to rest against the shower wall, held captive between the wall and his body. He slowly rubs his cock over her exposed sex and she moans desperately and arches her hips to his. He finally pulls back, looking into eyes dilated by passion.

"Thought you were too sore to play anymore..."

"Oh shut up..." She grins up at him, knowing she is contradicting her words of just an hour ago. "Just need you… mmnn… easy..."

Gibbs holds her hips, gripping her as he positions her for his entry. Her lips rest against his, motionless in anticipation of this moment. They are breathing shallowly, awaiting the moment of completion as Gibbs slowly slips his big, hard cock into her. Her breath catches in her throat, holding in the whimper of pain, but he sees it in her eyes. He fills her completely, then stops as her eyelids flutter closed, overwhelmed by the sensation. He forces himself to remain still, watching for signs of discomfort. When her eyes open, they meet his and a shudder of pure pleasure rolls through her.

He feels the tremor from deep in her belly, all the way up her spine until finally her lower lip trembles against his and a soft sigh escapes her. He is awed by the emotion he sees glowing in her eyes and holds her gaze as his mouth now closes over hers in a slow, sultry kiss that lingers into the next as he begins to slowly grind his hips against her. She moans in reply as one hand glides down to press gently into the small of his back. He is aware of how tender she is after their active night of loving so he thrusts slow and easy, feeling her tight canal drawing him in further.

She moans into his mouth, desperately seeking the release only he can give her, as the twinges of pain give way to her growing excitement. She finally breaks their kiss as her nails curl into his flesh and she hoarsely pleads, "Aahh… aahh… yes… harder… all the way… ooohhh… yes…"

As her husky words encourage him he begins to thrust hard and fast into her. Holding her captive, crushed between the wall and his hard body as he drives his shaft into her with barely contained force until the tidal wave of pleasure is surging through them both. Their husky voices mingle into one incoherent plea. Her head falls back against the hard wall at her back; his fingers digging into her hips as Gibbs rams his big cock deeply into her small body again and again. A wave of pure ecstasy mingles with the pain and she cries out as he pushes her into the mindless abyss she craves.

He feels her body tremble as it is racked by wave after wave of intense pleasure and he tucks his head into hers as he suddenly slows his frenzied pace. He holds her tightly, grinding his hips into her, feeling her canal clamp down around him as he moves slow and deep; just enough to feel the way she holds his cock deep inside her. Overwhelmed by the intense sensations, a hoarse growl escapes him as his hips suddenly jerk hard and his fluids explode deep inside her. "Oohh… sweet Jesus… aahh… baby…"

He stands there trembling for several seconds before he finally begins to relax and they moan their pleasure together in a soft sigh. Holly feels dizzy from the intense orgasm and can only tilt her head towards his as she places several tender kisses along his neck. It is several minutes before Gibbs regains his sanity enough to raise his head and look into her smoky green eyes with an unspoken question.

"Ooww... but ooohhh so worth it." She smiles happily and strokes back his damp hair, enjoying the lethargy of having been satisfied so completely once again.

As she speaks he rotates his hips gently and she sighs in response, but the slight twinge of pain shows on her face. He reluctantly pulls out of her and eases her back down onto her feet, feeling a mixture of guilt and pride for causing her discomfort. His arms stay around her as he eases them back under the warm spray and tenderly massages her tender flesh.

When she finally gets out to let him finish his shower, she smiles at her reflection in the mirror. The fresh marks on her hips only one more indication of their loving... and Gibbs' brand on her. She is drying her hair when he emerges to grab a towel and quickly dry off before wrapping it around his hips to hide his uncontrollable response at seeing her naked body once more. He could happily make love to her for the rest of the day, but that will have to wait.

Even so, he can't resist having his hands on her body and steps up behind her to gently massage her breast as his fingers roll the dark nipple between them. Their eyes meet in the mirror as she whimpers softly in response. "You really shouldn't do… mmnn… that… unless you intend to…"

"Oh… I intend to... but not now... cause someone needs to learn a little self-control." His mouth lowers to her throat as he speaks; placing tender kisses up its soft length to her ear. She moans softly as his arms wrap around her waist, holding her close.

"I think I'm addicted to you." She smiles into the mirror as she holds his gaze and his answering smirk tells her he understands what they both feel is too soon to admit.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Gibbs arrives at work the next day with more pep in his step than he's had in a long time. He strides off the elevator, careful to hide the smug smile on his face before the doors open fully onto the bullpen floor. Most people wouldn't notice the slight change in his stride, but his team, Tony, Ziva and Tim, know every nuance of his demeanor. Moving towards his desk he feels their eyes on him, but doesn't give them a glance until he is at his desk and seated. He takes a long sip of his coffee, and realizes they are all staring at his cup... not his usual coffee vendor's cup.

"What?!" He decides to nip their curiosity in the bud before they have a chance to start their game of twenty questions. McGee is easily intimidated into dropping his eyes as he quickly gets back to work. Tony and Ziva are braver in nature and although they keep their mouths shut, both give him a knowing smirk. Gibbs' eyes move slowly from his senior field agent to the silent Israeli, showing no expression on his face as he sets his strange cup on his desk. His eyes finally drop to his computer as it dings softly.

Looking down at the email notification, he clicks on the flag to open his newly received email. It is from DiNozzo and asks one simple question, _"Coffee from the Sultry Bean in Georgetown? Near some really nice condos... if I recall." _Gibbs has no doubt Tony's deductive powers have already solved the puzzle, but he hides the smile as best he can as he looks across the aisle at him. Tony pretends to be working, but casually glances up and their eyes meet in silent understanding. Gibbs gives nothing away, but raises his cup to take another sip as Tony smiles and returns to his work.

The day started out good for Gibbs, became a challenge and then got worse as his phone rings. He answers, hoping they haven't caught another case since they were still cleaning up the loose ends on the whole Hart / Bell case. "Gibbs..."

A moment later he drops his phone back in its cradle and sighs heavily as he stands up, taking the last sip of his coffee before he tosses it in the garbage can and heads towards the stairs with a last order to his team. "I want those reports from the Hart fiasco on my desk by the end of the day."

He takes the stairs up to the director's office two at a time, not even caring that three sets of eyes are on him as he goes. He knew they had a lot of questions, but he wasn't ready to give them the details of all that's been going on yet. He needed to discuss it with Vance first, and from the call he just received, Vance was pretty anxious to talk to him about it too. As he enters the office, his secretary waves him in and Gibbs doesn't even slow to knock as he pushes the door in and enters the office.

"You wanted to see me, Leon?"

"Yes... need a brief on what happened with this Hart case. Start to finish, Gibbs, I need to hear it from you."

Gibbs tenses suddenly at the no-nonsense greeting from his boss. This wasn't just any briefing on a case, something was wrong. Gibbs closes the door and goes to sit across from his boss, casually crossing his leg over his opposite knee in a relaxed pose. "Okay... but you know most of it already. What part do you want me to start at?"

"How about at the part where Ms. M. Allison Hart is claiming you lured her over to your house on the pretense of discussing a case... and then forced her to... well, let's just say she's being very vocal."

Gibbs shakes his head, finding her devious nature just as distasteful now as he always has. "Nothing to tell... never asked her to come to my house... ever."

"But she claims she was there." Vance knows Hart is grasping at straws in her attempt to save her hide right now, but he still has to go through the motions of an investigation into her allegations.

"Oh, she was there... not denying that. That bitch came to my house three times... uninvited and unknown to me until I walked in and found her in my living room. That was the first time... and I told her to get out of my house. Second time she came to the house with a bottle of wine... intent on some falsely perceived dinner... at which time she was met at the door by me... and Holly. The third time she showed up was after we'd dealt with the Reynosa family and I came home to find her there... in my house again with Mike Franks."

"So you have witnesses two of the three times that nothing happened, right?"

"Nothing happened, Leon!" Gibbs reins in his anger with effort and explains it to him as best he can. "The first time, I told her to get out. The second time we knew she was coming and Holly was there to play her part. Hart never got past the porch. The last time, I get home to find Mike non-to-happy standing by with Hart... who insisting on waiting for me. We had words and I told her to take her bug and get the hell out of my house."

"That when DiNozzo and McGee showed up?"

"Yeah, Mike called them. They took her in and I turned the bug from my living room over to McGee to process. Also told them to contact the P.I. she had posted down the street watching my place."

"That where it ended?" Vance already knew the answer to this question.

"Leon, my dad was in the hospital... shot and recovering from a heart attack. I was not thinking about Hart right then!" Gibbs gets up to pace and then makes his way over to the bar on the opposite wall to pour himself a drink.

Vance watches in silence and when Gibbs turns to him, holding up the bottle, he shakes his head to decline the offer. It was a bit too early for him, but he could tell Gibbs was upset at having his credibility questioned and needed something to settle his anger. After he's taken a long swig of the fiery liquid, Gibbs turns back to him.

"You want to know what was going on in my house... ask the P.I. He's been watching my place for days and had that bug in my living room from day one."

"We have... he's sticking to his client confidentiality line... so far." Vance knows they also haven't leaned on the private investigator very hard. Nor have they told him he was spying on a federal agent's home. Given a chance to interrogate him, he knew Gibbs would have him singing a different tune within minutes.

"So far... what the hell's that supposed to mean?" Gibbs gives his boss a suspicious glare, wondering what he isn't telling him.

"Wanted to talk to you first... before I let you in the room with him. We both know he'll change his stance as soon as he realizes who he's been watching all this time."

"They didn't tell him who Hart hired him to watch?" Gibbs is interested now and downs the last of his drink before coming back to stand in front of Vance's desk. "I wanna talk to him."

"You will, Gibbs... you will. But first, we need to put an end to Hart's allegations that you forced yourself on her. Sounds like the second and third times are covered by your witnesses, but what about that first time?"

"No witnesses there that day." Gibbs' eyes narrow as he debates letting his boss know about the high-tech security surveillance system McGee installed for him a while back. "But would having the whole thing on tape be good enough?"

Vance's head snaps up at this information. "That was before she hired the P.I. to bug your house, right?"

"Yeah... but I got my own surveillance. You mind?" Gibbs moves around the desk, pointing to Vance's computer screen.

Vance shoves his chair back out of the way and Gibbs quickly types in the commands to bring up his personal surveillance account. He scrolls through the time-stamped video files and pulls up the one he needs. He hits the play button and then steps back to allow Vance to view the video.

"_Hello, Mr. Gibbs."_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_The door was unlocked. I came in to wait." _

"_Well, that's gonna change." He takes a couple of steps closer, stopping in the arch between the front hall and the living room. _

_"We need to talk."_

_"So, call me at work, Ms. Hart. I'm sure your afterhours fees are double."_

_"You've been avoiding me. I had to do something."_

"_YOU'RE... IN... MY... HOUSE!" _

"_And... we're finally talking." turning it back on him._

"_You want to talk? Let's talk about your pro-bono clients. I'd bet it was Bell, and his money that bought you those five hundred dollar shoes."_

Vance chuckles as the conversation goes on until Hart finally leaves. It is obvious nothing occurred except a heated discussion and Gibbs was obviously not aware she was there... nor wanted her there. Vance waits until the video clip ends when Gibbs finally goes to shut off the remote surveillance on a hidden key pad in his home.

He sits back and watches as Gibbs now stares pensively out the window, trying again to control his anger at what this woman had tried and was still trying to do to him. "I want her buried, Leon... no one comes after me... in my home like that."

"Understood, Gibbs. Believe me, I share your sentiments, but you know with an attorney as savvy as she is, we need to make sure every loophole is sewn shut."

"What more do we need?!" Gibbs turns to face his boss and is surprised to see him holding out a folder to him. He takes it and quickly scans through the files inside. "Holly brought you this?"

"She did. That is one smart woman, keeping that money and the envelope untouched in her safe all this time... until she needed it. And make no mistake, Gibbs... she needed it only to help you. Ms. Snow came to me right after you left for Mexico... knew there was something wrong and she gave me the pieces to pull this whole thing together. She may not have known about all the parts of this puzzle, but she knew you were in trouble down there."

"She got Mike Franks and his girls out of Mexico safely." Gibbs glances through the file once again, slower and more thorough this time.

"I knew nothing about that... until after it was done. You know I would never have sanctioned it... even if I could have. She went way above my head and pulled some strings to make that happen."

"Got to my dad... barely in time to save his ass, too."

"How is your dad's ass, by the way? I heard he took one in the butt when all hell broke out up there at his store."

"He's fine. Hurt his pride more than anything. The heart attack is what scared me... but he's fine now. Whoever those guys were that got him out of there saved his life."

"Again... at the request of Ms. Snow... and all done with the ease of a phone call." Vance stands up and spends a moment looking out over the Navy Yard as he tries to decide how to ask his next question.

"Just spit it out before it chokes you, Leon."

"Okay... you and I both know about Ms. Snow's past... her connections, which apparently are still quite strong."

"Yeah, so...?"

"So, my question is... what could you possibly have on her to get that woman to pull such powerful strings like that?" Vance turns to glare directly into Gibbs' eyes, wanting him to know he won't tolerate any underhanded dealings with a woman as dangerous to them all as she was.

"Hell, Leon... just teachin' her how to refinish furniture, that's all."

Gibbs smirks at his boss and taps the folder in his hand before turning to leave the office and his boss in a stunned silence. Vance watches him go, wondering if he heard him right, then chuckles as he returns to his desk realizing he really didn't want to know.

* * *

By the time Gibbs makes it back to the bullpen, he is on a mission to put an end to M. Allison Hart once and for all. Barking out orders to his team as he breezes by them to his desk. "DiNozzo, I want that P.I. in interrogation room one... now!"

"On it, boss!" DiNozzo jumps to his feet and grabs his holster, slipping it into his belt. "But he already lawyered up..." Gibbs glares at him and he simply nods and hurries towards the elevators, "Right... grabbing the private investigator, boss."

"McGee, I want Hart's financials tied up with a bow... every penny she's earned, spent or given away in the past two years." He gives the young agent a long stare and then lowered his voice as he adds, "... and I mean every penny, Tim." McGee nods in understanding as his fingers begin to fly over his keyboard.

"Ziva... get down to the detention center and get Hart back up here. We're gonna have another talk... just as soon as I'm done with that sleazy P.I." She merely nods and turns to head towards the elevators as well.

Gibbs sits at his desk, wanting to review all the facts of the case before they returned with his two suspects. He especially wanted to go through the file Vance gave him on Holly's intel on Bell and Dean... not to mention the connection to Allison Hart through the bribe they gave her five years ago. Once he is done reading the file in detail, he sits back and realizes how much Holly has done for him on this case. He had no idea until now and it made his outburst at the hospital seem all the more wrong. He knows when this is over, he needed to have a long talk with Holly about this.

* * *

By the time he watched the men, put her in the back of their car and drive away, he already had his mobile office closed down. He'd closed out his computer, shut down the recording devices and shoved all the detritus of his stake-out onto the passenger side floorboards. He wasn't going to stick around after he heard the guy inside the house yank out his bug and confront Hart with it. Obviously something had gone wrong with her plan and he was pretty sure he wouldn't be receiving any further payments from her.

Bertrand Snarkovsky considered himself a pretty street smart man, able to move through society unnoticed as he dug up the dirt on those people he was paid to spy on. That's why he was so shocked when he'd started his car only to find one of those same cops standing outside his driver's door pointing a gun at him and ordering him to shut the car off. He had complied, realizing they had doubled back on him and cursing his lapse in attention.

They had cuffed him and had a DC Metro unit transport him to the Navy Yard, which caused Bert's ulcers to kick into high gear. What were the Navy Cops doing involved in all this? If the Feds had taken Hart into custody, he was sure he was in some serious trouble for being associated with whatever she was into. Luckily for him, he could always say he had no knowledge of what she was up to... which was true. She had hired him to watch a house... that was all. How bad could they punish him? Really, if he just kept to that story line and rambled off his normal 'client confidentiality line', he'd be fine.

The first federal agent, Timothy McGee, seemed to accept his story about having just been hired by Hart to sit on that house. When he threw out his client confidentiality line, the guy backed off and didn't seem to know what else to ask him. Bert's confidence was more set after that... they could hold him for forty-eight hours, bluster about all kinds of charges, but they had nothing on him. That's what Bert Snarkovsky thought... until he was hauled out of his cell and dragged back to NCIS early the next morning by Agent DiNozzo.

Now, here he sat once again in the dimly lit interrogation room. He had no idea what to expect and he was preparing himself mentally to once again put one over on the young federal agent who had questioned him yesterday. When the door opened and another man walked in, Bert felt his gut flip-flop as he recognized him. There was no mistaking that silver hair or the way he carried himself... this was the man he had been hired to watch. His eyes dart quickly from him to the door, expecting to see the federal agent escorting this man. Instead, he watches the man slowly close the door and come to stand on the opposite side of the table from him.

Gibbs had been watching Mr. Snarkovsky ever since Tony had deposited him in the interrogation room. He watched the play of emotions across his face and knew he felt confident that he would soon be released. He wanted to wait until the man had that confidence before he stepped in the room and shattered it without even saying a word. From the look on the man's face, it was just about to happen. Gibbs lays his file on the table and then moves both hands to his hips, pulling his jacket back in the process.

He watches the man's eyes dart down to the shiny gold badge on his belt, then over to the gun strapped to his opposite hip. When the man's eyes finally make the slow, guilty trek up to meet his own, Gibbs hears the sharp snap as the man's confident control shatters in a million pieces. He holds his gaze for a long moment, then sighs and narrows his eyes in his most threatening glare before he finally speaks.

"You wanna tell me why you broke into the house of a federal agent... into my house... and planted an illegal listening device in there, Mr. Snarkovsky?"


End file.
